Chance Of A Lifetime
by TJ OR TY
Summary: When Tiffani is offered her dream job she jumps at the chance. Little does she know the love and tragedies she will find and face along with the new job.


Authors Note: All characters besides Tiffani, Jeff Jnr, James, Kelly, Ben, Darren and other unknowns are owned by the WWF/WWE, I don't own them at all.

Authors Note 2: This is the first wrestling story I ever wrote a few years back when i was going through a hard time. It really helped me to write this so please be kind with your reviews

**CHANCE OF A LIFETIME**

**CHAPTER 1: THE DREAM**

It all started about ten years ago. I had been watching wrestling all of my life and I had dreamed of working there.

This is my story of how I went from being a shy 17-year-old film student to one of the best WWF directors in the business and how I made plenty of new friends but lost the one person most important to me.

I remember when everything started to change. I found out that the WWF would be coming to my local arena near Christmas. So me and one of my best friends decided we wanted to go.

We cued up outside the arena for hours. We started cueing at 3:30am and finally got our seventh row tickets at 10:30 am.

It was definitely worth it though.

I had my ticket safely tucked away in my cupboard waiting for December 2nd to roll by.

For the months before that date I saved up my money so that I could hopefully buy plenty of merchandise of my favourite superstar Chyna.

About four moths before the show I wrote out my own short promo and sent it off to the WWF.

I forgot all about the letter until a month later when I received a package.

I looked at the package and it said it had come from the WWF offices in America.

I was ecstatic as I tore open the parcel, careful not to rip it too much. Inside I found a letter. The letter read:

_Dear Miss Jackson_

_I received you promotional idea and I am greatly impressed by it._

_I am writing to you to ask if you would be willing to allow us the use of this for our company._

_I will be willing to allow you to oversee the production of it if you so please._

_I will contact you in the next couple of days to find out our answer._

_Included in this package is some merchandise signed by The Rock, HHH and Chyna. I hope these are the wrestlers you like. I thought you might since you used them in your promo idea._

_I hope you enjoy them_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Vince McMahon._

_Owner of WWF._

I was shocked; Vince McMahon had personally received my promo idea and had written back to me himself.

I looked through the contents in the envelope and found T-shirts, posters, magazines, books and autographs.

I was so excited, I quickly changed into my Chyna T-shirt and put my posters up in my room.

I called my friend, Darren, whom I was going to see the WWF with in December. He was almost as excited as I was and told me that I had to say yes to them using my promo.

I told him that I was still thinking about it and I'd call and let him know. Before I put the phone down we arranged to bus it to work together that evening, we were both working from 5pm until 10pm. It was going to be a boring shift because the restaurant that we worked in would be dead, but we didn't mind too much since we would be able to catch up on what the other was doing.

I spent the rest of the morning having a shower and then sitting down and reading the magazines and books.

By the time it came to go and catch my bus I thought I had come to a decision but I wasn't sure.

I left a note for my parents telling them that I would bus it home with Darren and I'd see them later.

Darren asked me again if I had come to any decision about what I was going to do. I told him I still wasn't sure, but I'd definitely know by the next day.

That evening at work was more eventful than I thought it would be. At about 6:30 a huge limo pulled around for the drive-through. I had a headset on, along with Darren, so I took the order. The person on the other end of the speaker ordered a Chicken Royale meal large with a coke. I told them how much it would cost and asked them to drive around to the first window to pay for their order. Darren took the money whilst I got the order together. The car seemed to be up at the top window for quite a while so I asked Darren if there was a problem and he needed my help. He told me there wasn't a problem but there was a person who wanted to speak to me, when I asked him who Darren wouldn't tell me. I asked Darren to send the car down to my window and I'd talk to them there.

When the limo pulled up to my window I was shocked by how long it was. It was a gorgeous black stretch limo and I wanted to know whom in this limo wanted to talk to me. I stood there with the food in my hands and a smile on my face, like I had been told to, and waited for the window to roll down. The last window rolled down and I looked inside. When I spotted whom it was inside the limo my breath caught inside my throat. There sat in the back of the limo was Vince McMahon, the owner of the WWF. At that point I couldn't tell if there was anyone else in there because they were sat a bit further down the limo. I handed the meal to Vince McMahon and watched as he passed it down to someone further in the limo, when I heard that person say thanks I knew I recognised the voice but I couldn't think from where.

Vince asked me if I had received his parcel, I told him that I had and thanked him for the gifts. Vince told me it was no problem and asked me if we could talk.

I told him that I would ask my manager if I could take a break. My manager initially told me that I couldn't take a break because I wasn't working for very long. I was just coming back to the drive through window to say that I was unable to talk at the minute and wouldn't finish work until 10pm, when I spotted Vince McMahon talking to my manager. Somehow he managed to talk my manager into letting me finish my shift early. So now instead of finishing at 10pm I was finishing at 7pm. Vince said he would wait for me outside in the limo and would give me a lift home after my shift. Before he got back into the limo he handed Darren two autographed photos. One was of himself and the other was a joint photo of HHH and Chyna. Darren was beaming as he carefully put them in his locker to keep them safe.

I couldn't wait for my shift to finish and I only had another 20 minutes until I could talk to Vince.

About 5 minutes later we got a bit of a rush. I was too busy serving people to notice the woman watching me from outside.

As soon as the clock hit 7pm I grabbed a drink and went and got changed. I put all of my uniform in my bag and sprayed myself with body spray. I did my hair, because it was flat from wearing my hat.

Once I was ready I walked outside where the limo driver was waiting to escort me to the limo. As we passed the drive-through window Darren opened it and told me to call him later and tell him what happened.

Once I got to the Limo, Vince climbed out and helped me get in. I didn't notice the other two people in the limo at first because I was so awe struck. When I finally looked up my heart jumped into my throat. Their not 5 feet away from me was my biggest idol Joanie Laurer, otherwise known as Chyna, and Paul Levesque, otherwise known as HHH.

They both said hello and introduced themselves to me, which I thought was funny since myself and every other WWF fan knew who they were.

The limo started and Vince asked me if I enjoyed the things he had sent me. I told him they were great because I couldn't find much WWF merchandise in Sheffield and I couldn't find any Chyna merchandise, so it was brilliant.

Vince told me that he had gone to my home earlier to speak to me but my sister had told him that I wasn't at home because I was working. Apparently my sister had recognised him from the TV and had given him directions on how to get to where I worked. As the limo travelled back to my house Vince asked me if I had time to think about his offer. I told him that I had thought about it a lot and it was something that I didn't want to turn down, but there were still a few more things I needed to sort out. Vince told me that he didn't want to put pressure on me, but he wanted me to know that he hadn't met anyone my age with ideas as fresh as my own.

I thanked him for the compliment and told him that I just needed until tomorrow to make up my mind. As we arrived at my street the limo stopped, because of my road being a culdesac the limo couldn't turn around and had to stop at the end. Vince asked me if I would like him to walk me to my house, but I told him I would be all right on my own. Vince got out of the limo and helped me to climb out. I thanked him and he told me he would call me at some point tomorrow to find out my decision. I thanked him again and called goodnight to Joanie and Paul. Vince shook my hand and said goodnight. I started to walk towards my house when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Joanie stood there holding my backpack. She told me I had forgotten it. I thanked her and said goodnight. Before she went back to the limo Joanie asked me if I knew anywhere where she could go shopping. I asked her where they were staying and she told me at the Swallow hotel, just down the road. I told her that there was the town centre but that was rubbish because it didn't have any good shops. There was also a shopping centre called Meadowhall, which was a ten-minute drive away. Joanie asked me if I had any plans for the next day, when I told her I didn't she asked me if I would like to go shopping with her. I told her I would love to. She arranged to come and pick me up in her rental car the next morning at eleven am. Since the next day was a Friday I didn't have college and it was also pay day.

When I got in my parents asked me how work went and I told them everything that had happened. They told me that I should be honoured to be asked and even if I didn't take them up on the offer it was still an honour. I thanked them and told them I was going to take a shower and watch some TV to try and clear my mind.

I laid in bed that night thinking about the offer. Not only would I get paid if they used my idea but I would also be able to work on the promo to make sure it turned out how I wanted it to.

I watched the weeks before edition of RAW IS WAR and SMACKDOWN. As I watched the storylines revolving around HHH and Chyna I realised that I had the chance to make something that would be part of these programmes. I knew then that I had to accept Vince's offer.

The next morning Joanie pulled up in a jeep with blacked out windows and asked me if I was ready.

We set off to Meadowhall and got ready for shopping. I took out some money from my bank and we started looking around. We must have gone into every single shop in Meadowhall and by the time it was 5pm we had our arms full of shopping bags. We were both starving and decided to stop off for something to eat. We went back to my house first so that I could drop my things off and get changed. Joanie came in and played with my dog whilst I got ready. I found a note on my bed saying that Vince McMahon had called me a couple of times and wanted me to call him at the hotel.

Since Joanie and I were going for something to eat we decided to go back to the Swallow Hotel and have dinner there with Paul and Vince.

When we were all sat down Vince asked me if I had made a decision. Joanie didn't know what I had decided either so I decided to play them along a bit. I told Vince seriously, that although his offer was good WCW's, their greatest rivals, was just that bit better. Vince looked hurt until he caught me smiling. They all realised that I was joking, and I told them that I would gladly sell them my promo. Vince ordered the most expensive bottle of Champagne and poured everyone a glass. Vince toasted to me and we had a huge celebration dinner. Whilst we were sat around drinking coffee, Vince asked me if I would still like to watch over the making of the filming. When I said I would Vince asked me how quickly I could get a passport so that I could fly out to New York to film it.

I left that night and promised to call Vince when I had found out about my passport.

It was about midnight when I finally got home and everyone but my mum was in bed. She asked me if I had decided what I wanted to do, when I told her that I had agreed to sell them my idea she was happy for me. I asked her how quickly I could get a passport and she told me in about three weeks. I told her that I needed one as soon as possible because I was also going to overlook the filming of the promo in New York.

That night I stayed up to watch Raw.

I called Darren the next afternoon and told him I had some good news for him at work. Again we were both finishing work at 10pm so we agreed to bus it home together.

Darren was almost as excited as me when I told him that I had accepted their offer and that I was going to New York whilst it was filmed.

Darren told me I had to bring home some WWF merchandise for him if I could.

At the end of our shift, there was a limo waiting outside. Vince was stood beckoning to us. He asked us if we would like a ride home. We both accepted. As we drove home I told Vince that I would be able to get a passport in the next three weeks and after that I could fly out at any time. We arranged for me to fly out in five weeks time for a week.

As we got to Darren's he thanked Vince for the lift and the autographs and told me he'd see me later. Vince dropped me off and told me he would send me my ticket and more information through the post.

Before he left he asked me if I had ever travelled alone before, when I told him no he Vince said he'd sort something out. We arranged to speak again soon.

I received the travel information from Vince on the same day that I got my passport.

I was going to be travelling first class on a Saturday morning at 7:00am. Vince had also arranged for someone to travel with me but I would have to wait for the day to find out whom.

**CHAPTER 2: NEW YORK NEW YORK**

I couldn't wait; I had sorted everything out at work and at college. I was taking my own little video camera with me to capture everything. I had brought loads of new outfits to wear and I couldn't wait to meet the other wrestlers.

The night before I was due to leave I received a visitor. Stood on my doorstep with a sports holdall was Joanie. I asked her to come in. She did and we sat down with a drink. She told me that it had been arranged for her to travel with me so that I wasn't travelling alone. I told her I couldn't believe she had flown all of this way just to fly back tomorrow with me. Joanie told me it was no problem because she had had loads of fun that day we went shopping together. When I asked her where she was staying for the night she told me she was going to see if they had a room at the Swallow Hotel down the road. To save her the trouble I told her she could sleep here if she wanted to. She asked me if my parents would mind and I told her that they had gone out for the evening and they wouldn't mind.

I told Joanie that she could have my room and I'd sleep on the couch, at first she protested but I told her it was no problem.

The next morning we were up at 4:00am to catch our first flight from Sheffield airport down to Heathrow airport. When we got to Heathrow we checked in and found out that our flight was delayed for half an hour so we went and brought a few magazines and books to read, just in case we didn't like the movie, and a coffee to try and wake ourselves up a bit.

We were up and flying to New York by 8:00am.

I was a bit nervous at take-off but after that I was fine. We both had chewing gum to stop our ears popping.

When we finally arrived at New York there was a limo waiting for me and Paul was there waiting for Joanie. She told me that she would see me tomorrow morning and I should go and get some sleep. Inside the limo I found a box addressed to me. The note said: _Tiffani, this is so that you don't get too homesick and know that you can contact them anytime you want, call me if you have any problems. VINCE_

Inside the parcel was a black laptop computer that was hooked up so that I could get onto the Internet with no problem.

I booked into my suite at one of the poshest hotels in New York; I had the penthouse suite, which was fully stocked with nuts, chocolate and sodas. There was also a games console and loads of games just in case I got bored.

By the time I had unpacked everything I was ready to crash, but I knew there was one more thing I had to do.

I turned on the computer and got online. I first e-mailed my father to tell him I had arrived safely. Then I e-mailed someone I know who works at a nearby restaurant. The e-mail I sent him was:

_BEN_

_Guess where I'm E-mailing you from?_

_The Penthouse Suite in one of the poshest Hotels in New York, America._

_I don't know if you've heard but an idea I had for a promo for the WWF was brought and now I'm hear to watch them film it._

_I've just arrived and I'm just about ready to crash but I thought I'd E-mail you before to say hi._

_E-mail me back soon._

_Tiffani._

I signed off and got changed into a pair of shorts and T-shirt; I then climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning the phone next to my bed began to ring. It was my seven am wake up call. I didn't remember asking for a wake up call but I got up anyway. I had a shower and I was just getting out when there was a knock at my door.

Joanie stood outside of my room asking me if I wanted to go to the gym with her for a couple of hours.

I told her to give me a minute to change.

We spent about 4 hours in the gym and Joanie taught me a lot about the best ways to work out each of my muscle groups equally. After they gym we went and had a sauna to relax our muscles.

That afternoon I was picked up and taken to the WWF offices where I had a meeting with Vince.

He asked me how my journey had been and how my hotel suite was. I told him it was great and thanked him for the computer.

During the meeting Vince asked me if I thought I could really get involved in the making of this promo. I told him that I was still only learning but I had been told that I had lots of potential because I was able to visualise a scene in my head and get it on camera. Vince asked me if I would like to direct the promo myself with just a little bit of help from one of the other promo directors. I told him I would love that opportunity if he thought I could handle it.

After my meeting with Vince I met with the woman who was going to help me direct this promo.

We spent a couple of hours discussing the visuals and sounds in the promo and by the end we had come up with the music to use, a storyboard and a more detailed plan.

The promo was to start shooting the next day. Joanie, Paul, Vince, and Dwayne Johnson (THE ROCK) were all faxed a copy of the script and plan and given there call times for the next day.

My call time was 5:30am, so the driver was going to be picking me up at 5am.

I went to bed early that night so that I would be awake the next morning.

I arranged to have my wake up call at 4:30am and have a cup of coffee sent up at 4:45am to wake me.

Once I got up I had a shower and got dressed.

I wore a pair of jeans and my DX T-shirt. I drank my coffee and went down to wait for the limo.

In finally arrived at the set at 5:25am to find that the crew was all there setting everything up. I was introduced to everyone and everyone was introduced to me. We had scheduled it to be a one-day shoot.

**CHAPTER 3: THE SHOOT**

The cast all arrived at 6:00am and Paul and Dwayne were rushed into hair, make-up and wardrobe since they had the first scenes to shoot. Joanie had time for a coffee before she went into hair, make-up and wardrobe.

We had everything rehearsed and set up ready to shoot by lunch. We all took a one-hour break and grabbed something to eat. The snack truck didn't have much that I liked but thankfully they had chicken and lettuce sandwiches, I got one of them along with a bottle of water.

I sat down looking over my notes getting ready for the afternoon when I heard someone ask if they could sit with me. I didn't look up at first because I was concentrating on a problem we had with a part of the scene, I told the person they could sit down. There was a problem with one of the angles; it was proving difficult to get because of the lighting we needed. I was just about to give up when a voice said that if we suspended the light fixture from the ceiling then we could get the angle and keep the lighting we needed. I looked up and said thanks, that was when I noticed that it was Paul Levesque. I thanked him again and gave the information to one of the lighting crew. I sat talking to Paul for a while and he told me how he learnt a bit about the media in high school. Not long into the conversation Joanie and Dwayne joined us. Joanie was unhappy because there was no chicken and salad sandwiches left at the truck and she didn't like anything else. Paul asked her if she wanted some of his sandwich but she said no because it didn't have any chicken in it. I had only eaten a quarter of my sandwich, which was cut into four pieces; I offered the rest to Joanie who told me she couldn't take my lunch. I told her it was no problem, since I was full anyway. She thanked me and ate the sandwich quickly. We all sat talking for a while, Joanie was telling me all about how she and Paul had gotten together and how they had kept it a secret from everyone at first. I was called away from our table 15 minutes before we were due to start filming again. The woman who was directing with me, who's name was Jean, asked me if everything was ready for this afternoons shoot and if there was anything we needed. I told her it was all sorted out and we were all set.

Jean went to talk to the lighting men and left me alone. I sat down in my chair and went over my notes one last time. I looked up and watched as Dwayne got up from the table and went to get some more water. Whilst he was gone Paul took Joanie's hand gently in his and kissed it. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly. Joanie got up and Paul pulled her into his lap where she hugged him tightly and kissed him tenderly. I smiled at this sight, because it was totally opposite to how they acted in the ring.

Dwayne walked up to me and spotted me watching Paul and Joanie. Dwayne told me that it was sweet when they were like that because you could really see how much they loved each other. I agreed. Dwayne handed me a bottle of water, which I greatly accepted.

I went over the scene again with Joanie, Paul and Dwayne just before we filmed it.

We shot the scene a number of different times from different angles.

We finally wrapped up filming at 6pm and everyone set off home. I was driven back to my hotel room where I got changed before hitting the gym for a couple of hours. I remembered everything Joanie had taught me the day before.

When I got back from the gym I had a shower to relax my muscles, before checking to see if I had received any E-mails. There was one from Vince asking me if I wanted to go to the house show on Tuesday in Rochester, I sent an E-mail back accepting his offer. I had one from my parents asking me if I was enjoying my time in America. I told them I was but I was missing my own room. The third E-mail I got was from Ben. He told me he hoped I was having fun and he wanted to hear all about it when I got home. At the very end of his message he told me that he was missing me and he wished he could have seen me before I left because we hadn't spoken for a week.

I E-mailed him back telling him everything that had happened today and telling him how much I missed him.

I told him I'd call him as soon as I got back home on Saturday.

When I logged off I called room service and asked them to send me a chicken salad up to my room.

There was a knock at my door about five minutes later. I answered it and was shocked to see Vince and a lady I recognised as Linda McMahon stood there instead of room service.

I asked them if they would like to come in. We all sat down in the area that was designated as the living room. Linda told me that she had seen today's shoot and had been talking to Vince, some of the crew and Joanie and Paul about how the shoot went. Apparently everyone had had high praises for me and she wanted to congratulate me for work well done. They asked me if I would like to travel with them to the arena for that nights recording of Raw and meet the rest of the wrestlers, and have a ringside seat during the action. I accepted and went to get changed. I put on my Chyna T-shirt and a pair of black combats. We all set off for the arena in Vince's black jeep. Linda asked me all about myself and asked me if I was enjoying my self in New York. I told her I was and I was thankful that they had invited me.

When we got to the arena I was introduced to loads of wrestlers including, The Hardy Boyz, Too Cool, Rikishi, The Undertaker and Road Dogg, as well as loads of others.

They were all really nice and signed a book that Vince had given me full of every wrestler in the federation. As well as signing my book they also posed for a photo with me and said hello into my video camera.

**CHAPTER 4: SHOWTIME**

About 5 minutes before the show was due to begin I walked down the rampway with Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler. I was seated on the left-hand corner, next to the rampway. I had my camera ready so that I could take pictures of them in action. Once Jerry and Jim were seated, they both turned and looked directly into my camera and smiled.

The show was brilliant and I got to watch all of my favourite superstars wrestle. I found it funny to see how different Paul acted when he was HHH, to how he had acted earlier that day with Joanie. He didn't fight; he just paraded around the ring with Vince and Stephanie. Chyna was wrestling that night and was accompanied to the ring by Eddie Guerro. She was up against Val Venis, and with help from Eddie smashing him over the head with a steel pipe hidden in the roses, she won.

At the end of the Show Vince appeared to watch the final match. He was stood at ringside whilst Road Dogg fought X-Pac. They had had an argument earlier that night because Road Dogg was fed up of being looked at as a sidekick. Road Dogg won the fight but before he left the ring he looked directly at Vince and told him he was fed up with being a stooge and he quit the faction.

Vince was fuming and started shouting. Road Dogg left the ring and X-Pac started to limp up the ramp after him. Vince tapped X-Pac on the shoulder and when he turned around, Vince knocked X-Pac to the ground and told him he was worthless. HHH ran out from the curtain and came to his friends rescue. He knocked Vince to the ground. HHH looked around for Stephanie who was stood looking at her father. HHH shouted at her to leave him and help X-Pac. Stephanie picked up the microphone and told HHH that he had to choose between her and her family or X-Pac. HHH thought for a minute before picking X-Pac up and helping him back to the dressing room.

As Vince and Stephanie walked back to the dressing rooms, Stephanie turned to me and asked me if I would help her get him backstage. The security guards helped me over the railings. Stephanie asked me to keep up the act and help Vince up the ramp.

As soon as we were backstage Paul and Vince hugged and Paul made sure he hadn't hurt him. Brian Armstrong (ROAD DOGG) made sure Sean Waltman (X-PAC) was alright and vice-versa.

As Vince and Linda drove me back to my hotel, Linda explained to me how everyone was fed up of the faction and that they were splitting them all up and putting Paul back with Joanie in the ring over the next few weeks. I asked if that meant that Joanie would be fighting a bit more and they told me that she was scheduled to win the WWF Championship belt in the next two weeks.

I couldn't wait to see that.

That night in my hotel room I E-mailed Ben telling him how much fun I was having and how I didn't really want to leave.

A few minutes later Ben sent me a message back making sure I was still coming home. He told me that he had something really important to ask me when I got home.

I told him that I wanted to tell him something even though I knew he already knew it. I told him that I couldn't tell him to his face just in case. I told Ben that I had a major crush on him and I had for a while and I was really missing him. I also told him that he was one of the only reasons that I was looking forward to coming home.

I logged off then and got changed and went to sleep.

On Tuesday I was editing the video with Jean and a man called Matt. We spent the entire day editing it and had just finished it when it came around to 6pm. I was being picked up at 7:30pm to be taken to the show. Jean gave me two copies of the video. One for me and one for me to show to Vince. He would be getting another copy sent to his office but he liked to see a copy as soon as it was completed.

I was sat in the limo on my way to the arena when I started to get nervous. What if Vince didn't like it, what if I wasn't as talented as people thought I was.

I didn't need to worry because as I sat down to watch it with Vince, Linda, Dwayne, Joanie, Paul, Shane and Stephanie, I watched the smile on Vince's face grow bigger and bigger. By the end of the promo all of them were smiling and said that it was gonna be a hit. They all congratulated me on a job well done and told me that it would be premiered at the PPV in Sheffield which was only a couple of months away.

On Wednesday I went shopping around New York before going to a meet and greet in WWF Cafe New York. I picked up loads of merchandise. Vince had told everyone about me and I didn't have to pay for anything. I got myself loads of back issues of WWF and RAW magazine and I picked up some posters and T-shirts for Darren. The best part of that day was when I got to meet Shawn Michaels and got his autograph.

When I got back to my hotel room I found a message from Vince asking me if I wanted to fly with them in the WWF superstars jet down for the next SMACKDOWN taping. I rang him up straight away and told him I'd love to. Vince told me to pack all of my things up because we would be travelling around America until Friday.

After packing all of my things up, I was glad I had brought a WWF sports holdall because that was full as well as my original bag. I checked my E-mail account before I went to bed. I found one message from Ben. At first I didn't want to read it just in case he said he didn't feel the same. I took a deep breath and started to read it. I was glad I had because Ben told me he felt the same and he wondered if I would like to go out with him when I got back home. I sent him a message back telling him I would love to.

**CHAPTER 5: IN MEMORY OF OWEN**

My wake-up call was at 6:00am the next morning. A limo was waiting for me outside the hotel. I was taken to the airport where Vince and Linda were waiting for me. We all climbed aboard the plane and flew down to that nights arena. When I asked Vince which Arena we were going to he told me that we would be taping at was Kemper Arena in Kansas City. Linda told me that tonight's taping would be tough because of all the memories the superstars had of that certain arena. I remembered then why Kemper Arena was so familiar to me. On May 23rd 1999 Owen Hart had died in the ring. I realised then that she was right taping would be hard for the superstars and the fans. At that moment I came up with an idea for a report I could do. I pulled out my laptop and started to plan out the report. Once I had the outline for my report I asked Vince if he thought the superstars would mind if I asked them some questions about how they felt about being back in the arena that Owen died in. Vince said he didn't think they would mind and I would probably get some good answers if I interviewed the crowd as well. I spent the rest of the flight planning out what I wanted to do. By the time we landed I had a list of questions to ask the wrestlers and fans.

We all arrived at the arena at 4pm. I started my camera rolling and filmed the outside of the arena. There was a plaque on one side dedicated to Owen Hart, so I filmed that for a bit. Once I had filmed outside of the arena I went around the back, where there were already at least a hundred fans waiting. I chose five different fans and asked them if they would mind answering some questions. I asked them if they could remember what they were doing the night Owen Hart died. I then asked them how it had made them feel when they first heard that he had died. Finally I asked them if they had any words for the wrestlers who were wrestling that night.

I ended up with some very good answers from the fans.

After I had interviewed the fans I went inside of the arena and filmed the main part of the arena where the ring was already constructed. I switched off my camera and just stood there looking at the ring. It hit me then that this was the place where someone I had admired and looked up to had died just over a year ago. I sat down to try and compose myself before going backstage to interview the wrestlers.

I interviewed Joanie, Paul, Shane, Vince, Brian Christopher (GRANDMASTER SEXAY), The Hardy Boyz, Jim Ross and Dwayne. They all had different memories of what they were doing when the first found out he had died, but they all agreed that tonight's show was going to be the toughest they had filmed in a long while. They all told me that tonight's show was for Owen and that they would always remember the jokes he used to play on them all. Joanie, Paul and Dwayne all remembered exactly what they were doing, it was two minutes before their match and they were stood backstage with everyone else.

I thanked them and left them to go and get ready. I had a ringside seat again and I was allowed to film parts of the show. Before I took my seat Linda gave me a bag full of goodies. She told me it had the tapes from the PPV event where Owen died and from the night afters RAW so that I could use them in my report. I thanked her and then went and took my seat. Just before the show started to my surprise Linda came and sat down with me. She told me that she wanted to watch the show from this angle for once. We sat and waited for Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler to come down the ramp and take their places at the announcer's table.

As the show started the lights lowered and all of the fireworks went off. I switched my camera on and waited for Vince to enter the arena. Everyone started to boo him and he took it all in at first. He picked up a microphone and told the crowd that tonight was a special night. The show would start properly in a few minutes but first he wanted to dedicate the show to Owen Hart. Before he left the ring a video clip of Owens most memorable moments played. I filmed it all and filmed the crowds' reaction as Vince left the ring. They had all gone quiet and suddenly they all started to cheer.

Suddenly Eddie Guerro's music started to play. The fans cheered harder. Chyna was accompanying him to the ring with her usual bouquet of roses.

Road Dogg's music started to play next. He came down to the ring on his own and did his usual speech. Eddie wasted no time in attacking Road Dogg. Eddie went for the Hurricarama but Road Dogg grabbed hold of him and reversed it. Road Dogg was just about to pin Eddie when HHH's music started to play. He stood at the top of the ramp and watched Road Dogg. Road Dogg got off of Eddie and shouted up to HHH asking him what he wanted. HHH said nothing he just slowly started to walk down to the ring. Whilst Road Dogg was distracted Eddie got up and went for the pin on Road Dogg. HHH ran down and pulled Eddie off of him. The match ended when Chyna smashed Road Dogg over the head with her roses knocking him out. Only this time instead of Eddie winning, the referee caught Chyna and disqualified Eddie. Road Dogg laid out in the middle of the ring as HHH watched Chyna as she walked up the ramp behind Eddie. Just before she went through the curtain she looked back at HHH and smiled at him, he smiled back before going to help Road Dogg. Road Dogg stood up and pushed HHH away from him. Road Dogg tried to hit HHH but he pushed him away. HHH grabbed a microphone and told the retreating Road Dogg to wait. He told him that it was all over, the faction had split up and he needed Road Dogg's help. He didn't want him as a sidekick but as a partner. Road Dogg started to walk back down to the ring. He climbed in and HHH asked him to rejoin him. Road Dogg agreed and they promised to reform the best D-Generation-X that anyone had ever seen. They both hugged before leaving the ring together.

Later on in the show we saw on the view screen HHH talking to someone on the phone and then someone in the limo.

At the very end of the show when Vince, Stephanie and Shane were talking HHH, X-Pac and Road Dogg all came out and stood at the top of the ramp. HHH had a microphone and silenced Vince when he started talking. He started off by sending divorce papers down to Stephanie via a referee. Once that was done he shouted for someone to hit the DX music. As the old DX music played he introduced everyone to the new DX. The members of DX were HHH, Road Dogg and X-Pac who were already out there. Then one by one the final members all walked out of the curtains. First was Bad Ass Billy Gunn, making his comeback after injury, secondly Shawn Michaels walked through the curtains to a standing ovation. Whilst everyone was still cheering DX walked down to the ring where Vince, Stephanie and Shane were stood speechless. Shawn took the microphone from HHH and introduced the new DX to everyone. Shawn suddenly got them to stop the music and told everyone to hold on a minute. He said that this wasn't DX someone was missing. Suddenly all of the lights blacked out. When they came back up Chyna was stood behind Vince, Shane and Stephanie. HHH smiled thinking that she was going to rejoin DX. She walked up to him and went to hug him; instead she kneed him in the nuts and told him to go to hell. She said she wouldn't rejoin him after he dumped her for the two-cent hoe. The rest of DX were shocked. Chyna then grabbed hold of HHH and demanded a match for the Championship belt the next week on SMACKDOWN. Sadly HHH agreed. Chyna climbed out of the ring whilst DX looked on shocked.

After the show I walked backstage with Linda. I switched my camera back on and filmed the wrestlers as they left the arena, each one stopping to tenderly touch the plaque in memory of Owen. The rest of the wrestlers had the next two nights off so most of them went home. Joanie and Paul went to see his parents for the next two days and told me they had had a great time meeting me and couldn't wait to see how my report turned out. I promised to send them a copy once it was completed. I had an early flight the next morning and I had been booked into a hotel suite at the airport. Vince offered to give me a lift but The Hardy Boyz told him they'd give me a lift as they were staying in the same hotel for the night. Before I left the arena I said goodbye to everyone and told them how much fun I'd had with them. Linda gave me another bag that had loads of Videos and every single wrestlers theme music.

Matt and Jeff Hardy were really sweet to talk to and they treated me to a meal at a nearby restaurant. I had loads of fun that night. They both walked me to my hotel suite and told me that they'd look forward to seeing my report and seeing me in Sheffield in a couple of months.

I slept peacefully that night. Although I was sad to be leaving and I was also happy to be going home to see my family.

My flight was at 10am the next morning so I was checked out of my hotel at 7:30am and at the airport and checked in by 8am. I had my breakfast and a cup of coffee and then went to wait for my call to board.

**CHAPTER 6: THE FIRST DATE**

The journey home was long and tiring and as soon as I got home I fell asleep.

When I woke up I gave my family their gifts and went to see Darren to give him his gifts. That night I sat and watched some of the videos that I had been given. And I watched Raw again and smiled when I saw myself for the first time.

The next day was Saturday and I went into work to get my hours for the next week. I grabbed a chicken royal sandwich before going home to sleep some more.

Ben rang me up that afternoon and asked me if I was up to going to the cinema that night. I told him I would love to. He came to pick me up at 8pm so that I had time to shower and get ready.

We went to see a new movie called 'Beyond the Mat' and I thought it was brilliant. After the film we grabbed something to eat before Ben drove me home. We walked up to my door and kissed goodnight. He told me he'd ring me the next day.

I slept peacefully that night, after watching Smackdown, and for most of Sunday as well.

**CHAPTER 7: VIDEO TIME**

On Monday morning I was up bright and early to start editing the videos in my edit suite.

I had had one put in as a gift from my parents a few months ago. It was in the loft so that I wouldn't be disturbed.

I started by logging all of my tapes and working out what footage I needed.

The video in all took me a week to complete. I added graphics; music and a voice over that I got one of my tutors to record at college.

Once the video was finished I showed it to two of my friends, Ben and my video tutor at college. They all agreed it was brilliant and I was told that with my written report I would get a distinction no problem. The written report was all done so I handed one copy of the video to my tutor and made four other copies to send to people.

I sent one copy to Vince, another to Joanie and Paul, I also sent a copy to The Hardy Boyz.

The final copy I made I sent to Owen Hart's family with a letter explaining who I was and what the video was all about.

It was Friday by the time it was all completed. On the Friday night I sat down to watch that week's edition of RAW. The show was brilliant with an interview from HHH about reforming DX. During the show the newly formed DX fought against T&A and Eddie and Chyna. During the match Chyna was resistant to enter the ring and fight her old friends. DX eventually won the match and all of the way up the ramp HHH watched Chyna.

I was at work all day Saturday and Ben came in at the end of my shift to give me a lift home. He asked me all about what I had been doing and I told him that I had sent the video off to different people. He kissed me and asked if I would like to go for a picnic with him the next day at the beach. I told him that I'd love to but unfortunately my family had already arranged to go and have a barbecue at the beach and I couldn't get out of it. Ben looked sad until I asked him if he would like to come with us. Ben asked if my family would mind and I told him that they wouldn't. Ben arranged to come and pick me up at 10am the next morning. We kissed goodnight again.

That night I watched SMACKDOWN.

The only interesting match was the HHH vs. Chyna match at the end.

Eddie accompanied Chyna to the ring and HHH was accompanied by DX. HHH had the upper hand at first until he made one single mistake when Chyna took the upper hand. HHH never got back, Chyna ended up pedigreeing him and pinning him for the belt. She sunk to her knees and cried as she was handed the belt. Eddie jumped in the ring and went to congratulate her. He spotted DX starting to climb into the ring and turned his back on Chyna to make sure they didn't try anything. That was a great mistake because as soon as his back was turned Chyna clenched her hand into a fist and cracked him with a low blow that sent him to the mat. She stood up and grabbed a microphone. She told Eddie that it was over and she was fed up of his small amount of Latino Heat. She needed a real man. HHH turned around when she said this and watched her. Chyna apologised for what she did to him and said she would love to rejoin DX, if they still wanted her. They all ran back into the ring. X-Pac and Shawn picked up Eddie and threw him out of the ring. Road Dogg embraced Chyna first telling her it was great to have her back, secondly X-Pac hugged her tightly. Billy Gunn hugged her gently because his shoulder was a bit tender from his intercontinental match earlier that evening. Shawn stood looking at her before she told him to come and give her a hug. He told her it was good to have her back. Finally HHH stood in the corner watching her. Slowly Chyna walked up to him and apologised for cracking him in the nuts. He still refused to look at her so she tenderly touched his chin. He finally looked at her and pulled her into his arms. Every single person in the arena rejoiced at the reunion. They cheered even more when HHH kissed her tenderly and told her it was good to have her back. They hugged again before leaving the ring together.

I had tears in my eyes as I watched because I was glad to see them back together in the ring.

**CHAPTER 8: PICNINC BY THE SEA**

The next morning when Ben came to pick me up I introduced him to my parents and family. They all said hello. Ben and I drove down together in his car.

We were taking our Labrador dogs with us, because both of them loved the beach and my uncle.

When we got to the beach my nan, granddad, uncle and aunt were all waiting for us. Ben looked a bit nervous because he knew how much I looked up to my grandfather. I told him that he needn't be nervous because my grandfather was cool and got along wit h everyone.

That day we had loads of fun, and I was right about my grandfather and Ben getting along with each other.

We eventually left the beach at 5pm but we stopped at a pub on the way home for a drink.

Ben told me how much fun he'd had that day and how great my family was. I told him that it had been a great day and I had managed to work on my tan. Ben kissed me goodbye and I told him I'd call him in the week after college.

Until December when WWF came to Sheffield I carried on with my college work, I went out every weekend with Ben and he picked me up during the week.

I received a letter about a month after I had sent my video, from The Hart family. They thanked me for the video and told me that it had been nice to see that the fans still remembered their son. I framed the letter and put it on my wall.

By the time it came to the end of November I realised that I was quickly falling in love with Ben.

A week before the WWF was coming to Sheffield a few things happened, firstly Stone Cold Steve Austin made his comeback and beat Chyna in his first match for the belt, secondly I got a letter from Vince asking me how I was and sending me a couple of backstage passes, because the wrestlers wanted to see me again. I sent him a fax back telling him thankyou and that I couldn't wait to see everyone again. Finally Ben took me out for a romantic meal. Once we had finished eating he pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it up. He took hold of my hand and told me that he really loved me and that this ring was a symbol of his love. He told me that it wasn't an engagement ring as were both too young, but it was a promise ring. He promised that he would always love me and he was so glad that I felt the same. Ben put the ring on my finger and kissed me tenderly.

He drove me home and said goodnight. That night as I slept I couldn't help thinking how much my life had changed over the past six months.

Not only was I madly in love with the boy of my dreams, but I had also made some acquaintances in the WWF.

The night before the show I went down to Darren's to show him the backstage passes that I had been sent. Darren was as excited as I was. We planned to go down to the arena early so that we could go and see the wrestlers and Vince before the show.

**CHAPTER 9: REUNION**

I introduced Darren to The Hardy Boyz, Too Cool, Rikishi and Jim Ross. I asked Jim where Vince, Joanie and Paul were. He told me that they were having a meeting in the dressing room, but they wouldn't mind if I went and interrupted them.

I knocked on the door and waited for one of them to shout come in. I opened the door and as soon as Joanie spotted me she jumped up and hugged me. She asked me how I was and what I had been up to. I told her quickly what had happened between Ben and me. Paul hugged me hello and so did Vince. I introduced them all to Darren who was awe struck.

Vince asked me if I'd like to have a seat. Darren and I both sat down. Before Vince started talking Paul asked Darren if he'd like to meet the rest of the wrestlers. Darren said he'd love to. So Paul took Darren on a guided tour and introduced him to everyone else.

Vince told me that my video report had been a hit with all of the wrestlers. I thanked him and told him all about the letter I had received from The Hart family. Vince told me that he had received one as well telling him how talented I was and how thoughtful my report had been.

Vince asked me if I'd mind if they showed my report as well as my promo. I told him that I didn't mind.

After the meeting I went to find Darren who was having fun messing around with Brian Armstrong. I told Darren that I didn't want to spoil his fun but we had to get to our seats. Paul asked me where we were seated. When I told him that we were seven rows back on the floor, Paul said that was unacceptable and pulled some strings to get our seats moved to ringside, at the corner of the rampway.

DX started the show. Shawn Michaels and HHH came down to the ring first with a microphone. Shawn said the match between him and Shane would get started in just a minute but first he wanted to introduce a very special guest. HHH came to where I was sat and offered his hand. He helped me climb over the safety barrier and climb into the ring. Shawn had a black baseball shirt in his hand that he handed to me. On it was the DX logo on the front and SUCK IT on the back. On the right arm was 'honorary member'. Shawn handed it to me and I put it on. Shawn put his arm around me and introduced me to everyone. He told them all about my trip to New York earlier in the year to direct a new attitude promo. Shawn asked everyone to watch the viewscreen as my promo was debuted. The crowd loved it. Shawn told me to take a bow so I did and the crowd clapped harder. I was just about to climb out of the ring when Shawn stopped me, he said that I was an honorary member of DX now and I needed to be at ringside for all of the DX matches to watch their backs. I smiled as HHH helped me onto the floor. He told me that all I needed to do is cheer Shawn on and when he was laid out on the mat just hit it to try and build up momentum.

The match with Shawn went well and he beat Shane in no time. After the match HHH helped me back behind the barrier and told me he'd see me in about an hour for Chyna's match. The highlights were when; The Hardy Boyz won the Tag team championships from Edge and Christian. Too Cool beat T&A and Rikishi pulverised Val Venis. There were also some other really good matches. The best match was at the very end when Chyna was wrestling Stone Cold. A few minutes before the match, a member of the security asked me if I'd follow him. I climbed over the railing and he walked me up the ramp. In the Gorilla pit Joanie, Paul and Billy were all waiting for me. Joanie asked me if I'd walk down to the ring with them as they had a surprise for me. Joanie picked up her rocket launcher before we went through the curtains.

As soon as we stepped through the curtains they were no longer Joanie and Paul they were Chyna and HHH. Chyna shot her rocket launcher as we stood beside her. Chyna and HHH walked down to the ring with HHH's arm around her. Billy pulled me closer to him and whispered that this was gonna be a fun match. We all climbed into the ring as more fireworks went off. Before Stone Colds music started Billy grabbed the microphone. "Now my friend Tiff here is one bad ass director. You've already seen one of her pieces, and now before The Ninth Wonder of The World Chyna kicks Stone Colds Ass we're gonna show you another. Role the footage."

My report on Owen Hart started to play and every single person in the arena stood silently and watched. As the final images of Owen Hart faded Billy raised the microphone to his lips again and said "Now if you ain't down with my bad ass friend then DX got two words for ya." All of the arena and DX all shouted the two words "Suck It."

I smiled as Stone Colds music started to play. He stood at the top of the ramp with the Championship belt and started pacing as he spoke. "Now Bad Ass your little friend may be one hell of a bad ass director as everyone knows, but I'm a real SOB and the little Ninth Wonder is never gonna kick my Ass. This belt which I won when I kicked your ass is gonna be staying round my waist and that's the bottom line 'cos Stone Cold sez so."

With that he ran down towards the ring trying to surprise Chyna. Billy quickly helped me out of the ring and we watched as Chyna knocked Stone Cold down with her forearm. She kept Stone Cold down for as long as possible. Stone Cold started to fight back and knocked Chyna out of the ring onto the floor. He followed her out, because they were on the opposite side of the ring to us we couldn't get around there fast enough. Before HHH or Billy could reach him he picked up Chyna and threw her into the announcer's table. Billy had told me that Steve was supposed to do that, but Chyna was supposed to get back up and eventually win the fight.

**CHAPTER 10: INJURIES**

Something had gone wrong though and Joanie had landed wrong, she was really hurt and couldn't get back up. HHH ran around to where she was laying. She was holding her chest and her shoulder looked dislocated. Paramedics rushed down to the ring as we all watched on helplessly. HHH took hold of her hand and told her everything would be alright. I followed them back up the ramp with Billy. I suddenly remembered Darren; it didn't matter though because Vince had already sent someone down to get him. Joanie laid on the stretcher in the back in tears. Paul was by her side trying to soothe her. He had silent tears sliding down his face. Billy told me that it looked as though when she landed she had dislocated her shoulder and bruised her chest pretty hard. Paul went with Joanie to a nearby hospital. Billy asked me if I wanted a lift home, because he had rented a car for the weekend.

Billy dropped Darren off first telling him that it was great to meet him. Darren said he would call me later. When we got to the end of my road Billy stopped the car and told me that it had been great to meet me and he looked forward to seeing me again soon. I asked him if he would be able to get someone to call me and tell me how Joanie was. He promised that he would ring me himself as soon as he found out anything. I said goodnight to him and watched as he drove off.

When I got home my family were all waiting up. They hadn't seen either of my pieces before then and thought they were really good. They asked me if Chyna's accident at the end had been planned. I told them that it hadn't and Joanie was supposed to win, but she had been rushed to the hospital and Billy was gonna ring me as soon as he found out anything.

Ben called me an hour later and asked me if I'd had fun. I told him that it was great I was just a bit worried bout how Joanie was. We talked for a while longer. He told me that he loved me and he would see me Monday evening when he picked me up from college.

The next morning I was awoken by someone knocking at the door. The rest of my family had gone out for the day and I was planning on working on the paperwork for another report.

I climbed out of bed and walked down stairs to see who was at the door. I opened it to see Linda and Billy stood there. They told me that Joanie wanted to know how I was and wondered if I'd like to go and see her. I asked them to give me half an hour to get dressed. I offered them both a drink and went to go and get dressed. I had a quick shower and did my hair before putting on a pair of jeans and a hockey shirt that I had brought whilst I was in New York.

Joanie was sat up in bed watching T4. Paul was doing an interview that morning and she was watching him. After the interview was finished Joanie looked up and asked me how I was. I told her I was fine and asked her how she was feeling. She told me that she had dislocated her shoulder and had bruised a few ribs and her chest. She apologised for scaring me last night. I told her it was no problem I was just glad that she was okay.

We talked for hours, and before we knew Paul had flown all of the way back from London. Joanie and Paul had been given the next week off so that her injuries could start to heal.

They asked me if I'd like to travel with them down to London for the next week so that I could get to know them better. I told them that I'd love to but I'd promised my boyfriend Ben that I'd spend a bit more time with him now that I'd finished my college work. Paul said that that was no problem and if he wanted Ben could come along as well.

I went and called Ben and he told me that he'd love to.

**CHAPTER 11: REVELATIONS AND SHOPPING**

Paul had rented a jeep for the week and we all drove down south the next day.

We got down to London for about 3pm and booked into our hotel suites. That evening we went out for a meal with Vince, Linda, and some of the other wrestlers. During the meal Joanie stood up and asked for everyone's attention. She told everyone that she was happy to be back in England and to have some new friends with them. Before she sat down she told everyone that she had another announcement. She wouldn't be wrestling anymore for the next year. She would still join Paul and the rest of DX down to the ring but she wouldn't be wrestling as last night she found out that she was 1 month pregnant. Everyone cheered and Paul kissed her and tenderly stroked her stomach. Joanie was positively beaming for the rest of the week.

We shopped and went out a lot. I had loads of fun and really got to know Joanie and Paul and vice versa.

At the end of the week before Ben and I drove back home in Paul's rented Jeep I had a meeting with Vince, who had flown back specially.

During the meeting Vince told me how big a hit my report and promo had been. He told me that even though I was still only 17 he wanted to offer me a job. He had spent most of the week discussing it with Linda and they had both agreed that they would like me to work for them. They would like me to work on some new Promos and videos for the WWF. He told me that he knew it would be a tough decision but he hoped I would accept. I told him that I needed to think about it and I would call him when I had made up my mind.

Before we left myself, Ben, Joanie and Paul all went out for lunch. We talked about what would be happening once we all went back to our respective homes.

Whilst Paul helped Ben load our bags into the jeep, I sat down and talked with Joanie. I asked her if she was excited about being a mum. She told me she couldn't wait and neither could Paul. Joanie asked me what was bothering me, at first I told her that nothing was bothering me, but eventually she managed to get me to tell her. I told her all about Vince's offer and how I didn't know what to do. Joanie told me to weigh up everything into pros and cons and then take it from there.

I hugged her and Paul goodbye and told them that maybe one-day I'd meet them again, like if they ever came back to Britain. Paul told me that if I ever found myself in America, then I should give them a call.

**CHAPTER 12: DECISIONS**

I was quiet all of the journey back home and when Ben asked me what was up I told him that I was gonna miss my friends. He tenderly took hold of my hand and squeezed it.

When we got back home he came in for a drink because my family had gone away until the following Friday. We sat down drinking. Ben pulled me towards him and kissed me. I told him that I loved him and he said he loved me too.

Ben left a few hours later and I went up into my edit suite to complete my college work. I only had one more video piece and Audio piece to finish editing together. My video piece was a bullying piece that I had filmed and now all I needed to do was add the music and graphics. I worked on my video piece for a few hours before switching my computer to my Audio files to edit that. This was a piece on subliminal messages in songs. I had a number of Vox pops and clips from different songs to link together.

I finally finished all of my editing by midnight.

Before I went to bed I quickly took our three dogs for a quick walk. I locked up the entire house and went to bed. My mum had two Labrador dogs, called Molly and Honey; they were both yellow and gorgeous. A month earlier they had brought me a dark blond Labrador, who I called Brandy. Brandy always slept in my room with me. She even came into my edit suite with me when I was in there for quite a while.

My bedroom was covered in Chinese writing and photos I had done of Brandy, Molly and Honey. I laid in bed for ages trying to sleep. In the end I gave up. I went up into my Edit suite with Brandy and switched on my laptop. I watched some of my wrestling videos, and started to make my list of pros and cons.

To stay - Pros - - - - - - - - - - - Ben, My family, Darren, Brandy, College.

To stay - Cons - - - - - - - - - - - Not being able to see all of my friends, less chance of travel, missed opportunity.

To Go - Pros - - - - - - - - - - - - Friends, Travel, Opportunity, It's my dream, New people, To be part of a successful company.

To Go - Cons - - - - - - - - - - - - No Ben, No Family, No Darren, No Brandy, Home, college.

I looked at my list and there were more reasons for me to go. But I still wasn't sure. The main reasons for me to stay were my family and Ben. I knew I could survive that far away from my family because they would always be with me, but I didn't know if I could be that far away from Ben.

I watched the videos that I had, and I knew that I would be stupid to turn this offer down.

I typed out a letter to Vince telling him that I would love to take him up on his offer but I had a few problems, one was my education. I didn't want to stop my education when I was this close to completing it. The other problem was one that I had to sort out on my own. The other problem's name was Ben. I faxed the letter to Vince straight away.

I must have fallen asleep watching my videos because I woke up in my edit suite next to Brandy. I found a fax waiting for me from Vince. It said that if I didn't want to stop my education but I wanted to take the job then it could be arranged for me to complete my course in America. That was one problem solved now I just had to think about what to do about Ben. I sat downstairs thinking. Ben came around to see me that afternoon. I told him all about the job and how I really wanted to take it but I didn't want to leave him.

Ben was silent and I had to ask him if anything was wrong. He said he was fine but he needed to leave.

**CHAPTER 13: THE BREAKUP**

Ben came back around that evening saying that we needed to talk. He told me that he didn't love me anymore and that we needed to break up. I didn't believe him at first and told him that he was just trying to make me take the job. He told me he didn't care if I took the job; he didn't want to see me ever again. I told him to quit lying because it wasn't funny anymore. Ben stood up and told me it wasn't a joke, it was over. I stood up and tried to kiss him, he pushed me away and said he had to leave. I watched silently as he walked out of the door and drove away without looking back. I shut myself into my edit suite and took off the promise ring. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Brandy knew that something was wrong and she curled up next to me as I cried.

I don't remember stopping crying but I must have. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I wrote a letter to Vince telling him that there wasn't a problem anymore and I could fly out whenever he wanted me to. I asked him if I could fly out as soon as possible because I didn't want to stay in Britain any longer. That evening I got a phone call from Linda McMahon telling me that they had received my fax and they were glad that I had accepted. I asked what I would be doing about housing arrangements, because I wasn't 18 until April and I couldn't live on my own until then. Linda told me she would sort something out and call me back. Before I said goodbye I asked her what I could do about my puppy because I didn't want to leave her alone. Linda told me she would sort something out and get in touch with me in the next couple of days.

I didn't sleep well that night; I got up at about 5am and got myself a drink. I went into my edit suite to get my video and Audio assignment to take into college. I noticed the ring that Ben had given me on top of my TV. I picked it up and rolled it around in my fingers. I looked at it one more time before putting it in my safe box and locked it up.

After I had dropped off my assignments at college I went shopping for the rest of the day. I brought loads of new clothes and music. I brought my new wrestling magazines and a new book to read. I also finished off my Christmas shopping

When I got home I found a fax from Linda McMahon asking me if I would like to stay with them at their home in America until I felt ready to live on my own. She also said that I could bring my puppy with me, as the whole family loved dogs. She also asked me if I'd be able to fly out for the 27th December.

I faxed her back accepting and telling her that it would be no problem flying out then.

A week later I received my first class plane ticket and a letter telling me that there would be someone to meet me when I landed.

**CHAPTER 14: SAYING GOODBYE**

It was the 22nd of December. I had handed in my resignation at work; it was my leaving do tonight. I was half packed and I was going on my last shopping trip tomorrow afternoon. Darren, Myself and almost everyone else I worked with as well as some of my friends from college, were all going. I got loads of gifts from people some funny some serious. Darren told me that he was gonna miss me and that I'd better invite him out for his holidays. I promised.

Whilst we were leaving one of the clubs I literally bumped into Ben. He was with his friends. I refused to look him in the eye. He tried to make conversation with me but I just blanked him and walked pat him. Everyone wanted to know what was wrong. I told them that we'd split up and I didn't want to talk about it.

We called it a night at about 1am. Darren and I shared a Taxi and he told me he'd come shopping with me the next day because he wanted to give me my Christmas present.

We met at 10am the next day and drove down to the local shopping centre. I needed some toiletries, stationary and a few things to read on the plane. I also wanted to get a Christmas present for Linda and Vince, and Paul and Joanie. I also wanted to get Joanie a birthday present.

I gave Darren his Christmas present, I had gotten him a new game for his playstation that I had had delivered from America. Darren got me a picture of him and me together and told me that he was gonna miss me when I left.

I hugged him and told him he was one of my best friends and I wanted him to come and visit me during the summer. Before I dropped him off I asked him if he wanted to come with me to the airport. Darren told me that he'd be at mine for 7am.

My plane was at noon. We set off down to Heathrow airport at about 7:30am so that I would be there in plenty of time.

My mum, Dad and my three sisters all came down with me. Brandy was flying out with me as well. I took her for a walk with Darren whilst my parents had a drink before checking in. Whilst walking Darren gave me a present and told me that I wasn't allowed to open it until I was on the plane.

Once I was checked in and Brandy had been taken to where she would be flying. I hugged her goodbye and told her that I'd see her in a few hours. I hugged my family goodbye and told them that I'd call them as soon as I landed. Darren walked with me to my gate and told me to call him and that he'd see me in the summer. I hugged him and told him I'd call.

**CHAPTER 15: THE APOLOGY**

I had been flying for over an hour when I suddenly remembered the present that Darren had given to me. I opened it up and inside was a photo of Ben and me. There was a letter inside as well.

I opened it up and started to read it.

_Dear Tiffani._

_I'm sorry for everything I said to you._

_I heard from Cheryl that you had accepted the job and I'm happy for you. I regret hurting you but I don't regret why I did it._

_I do love you Tiff, and I want you to know that what I did to you broke my heart as much as it did yours._

_I hope one day you can forgive me and maybe we can be friends or something else again._

_I'll always love you Tiff and I'm sorry._

_Love_

_Ben._

I re-read the letter again before ripping it up.

I pulled out my laptop and wrote an e-mail to Ben.

_Ben_

_I just read your letter and I want you to know that I don't now or nor will I ever forgive you for breaking my heart._

_I hope you do regret what you did, but I can tell you now that I will never regret what I say in this letter._

_When you first broke up with me I felt like curling up into a little ball and dying. But now I'm glad. I'm glad you broke my heart because I'm stronger now. I know that I'll survive on my own in America._

_Finally I want you to know that we will never be anything ever again._

_You were the first person that I ever loved and you ruined that. I won't shed another tear for you and I'll forget you as quickly as I met you._

_Don't try and get in touch with me again and don't ask how I am._

_I know this sounds harsh but I don't ever want to hear from you again._

_Tiffani._

I sent the e-mail off and logged off of my computer. I put it away and took another look at the picture. I carefully ripped it up and three it away along with the letter.

I slept for about two hours finally relieved that I was leaving it all behind me. When I woke up I asked a stewardess if they could check on my puppy for me. I gave her the cage code and one of her favourite biscuits. The stewardess came back and told me that she was fine and was playing with the animal controller who was looking after her.

**CHAPTER16: NEW HOME**

When we finally landed I grabbed my holdall bag from the overhead compartment and went to get Brandy first. After I had gotten Brandy I collected my bags and put them all on a trolley. I pushed it through the checkout area and looked for a sign with my name or the WWF sign on it. I didn't spot my name at first, but then I spotted Linda McMahon waving at me. I picked up Brandy and went to where Linda was waiting. Linda hugged me and asked me how my flight had been. I told her it was fine and introduced her to Brandy. We put my bags into the back of her car and set off to her home. On the way we stopped off at a dog-walking park for Brandy to stretch her legs and do what she had to do.

Vince was waiting at the door when we arrived, he got the butler to take my bags up to my room whilst I introduced Brandy to Vince, Stephanie and Shane and his wife. I was exhausted after my flight and after I had given Vince and Linda there resents I went upstairs to sleep off my jetlag. I slept until about 7 that evening when I heard voices downstairs. I got up and took a quick shower in my on-suite bathroom. I got changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and headed downstairs. I had recognised the voices as Joanie and Paul's. I picked up their presents and took them down with me.

I gave Joanie and Paul their Christmas present of a box of Belgium chocolates first, and then I gave Joanie her birthday present.

We sat down talking for ages and Vince told me all about the college that I was enrolled in. He also told me more about the job they wanted me to do. Until I finished college I would only really be involved in the making of the Promos, then during the summer if I could come up with a good idea then I could make my own full length video on any aspect of wrestling I wanted to.

Whilst Paul, Shane and Vince went out for Chinese take-away, Linda, Stephanie and Miranda, Shane's Wife, all set the table. Joanie asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I asked her what she was talking about, she said do I want to talk about what was wrong. We both went outside for some fresh air and I told her all about what had happened between Ben and I. Joanie sat and listened intently. When I had finished she asked me if I had meant what I had said. I told her I had and I hadn't. I had meant it because he had broken my heart but I hadn't meant it because I still loved him. Joanie told me that I needed to talk to him and clear things up. She said to give it about a month and if I wasn't feeling much better then I should fly back and see him.

I took her advice to heart. I cheered up for the rest of the night. We had loads of fun talking. Vince told me more about the college course I would be taking on. It was at a local college that was just a five-minute drive away. He handed me some leaflets about the course and told me that he'd give me a lift next week to pick up my schedule and ID cards.

Joanie and Paul stayed over that night because everyone had been talking for ages and Paul had been drinking a bit and he didn't want to drive.

I woke up early the next morning and got changed to go for a jog. Joanie was up and about as well; everyone else was fast asleep. She asked me if I wanted some company on my run. We grabbed a bottle of water each and set off. We ran about 3 miles and by the time we got back Paul was just waking up. Joanie took him up a cup of coffee whilst I had a shower.

I called my parents to tell them that I was alright and that everything was fine.

**CHAPTER 17: MEETING OLD FRIENDS**

There was a show that evening in North Carolina. We flew down at about 10am and met up with the rest of the wrestlers at the arena. I spotted Jeff Hardy talking to someone who looked about my age. I walked over to him and casually covered his eyes. "Guess Who?" I asked him, he turned around and picked me up and twirled me around. When he put me down he told me it was great to see me again. He introduced me to his younger brother James. We said hello and shook hands. Jeff asked me if I'd seen Matt around because he'd love to see me. I told him I'd find him there were just a few other people I wanted to see as well. I told Jeff that I'd see him in a bit and I went to find Dwayne. I found Dwayne in the snack bar as usual; he was in a pair of jeans and a shirt. When he spotted me coming through the door he jumped up and pulled me into a hug, he asked me how I was and I told him I was fine and I was excited to be back. Whilst we were talking Brian Christopher came in and spotted me, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me that everyone had missed me. Jerry Lawler came in a bit later looking for Jim Ross, when he spotted me he asked me how I was doing and told me how great t was to have me back. That went on all night until every single wrestler in the arena had hugged me.

Whilst everyone was getting ready I went to find Joanie. She was talking to Matt and Jeff hardy about their match that night against Road Dogg and Billy Gunn, she was supposed to run out with someone in tow and distract the referee whilst her partner smashed Matt over the head with a steel chair. None of them knew who her partner would be that evening, since it couldn't be HHH or X-Pac. Vince appeared before I could go and say hi, when they asked him who Joanie's partner would be that evening Vince told her he was still sorting it out. Suddenly Joanie spotted me stood behind Jeff Hardy; she whispered something to Vince who then looked over at me. He whispered something back and she smiled and nodded her head. Matt and Jeff both turned around and smiled at me before Joanie walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. Jeff did the same and Matt stood in front of me. Joanie asked me if I would do her a huge favour. I looked at them suspiciously before asking what. Joanie asked me if I would join her in the ring tonight and be her partner in crime. I asked her what I would have to do, she told me it was nothing really, I just had to hit Matt over the head with a steel chair. I said no at first worried that I might really hurt him. Eventually all three of them managed to convince me that I wouldn't hurt him and that we would practice before hand anyway. I eventually agreed after a lot of persuasion.

About an hour before the start of the show Michael Cole came up to me and introduced himself to me, he asked me if it was true that I was gonna be in the ring during the Hardy's match, I told him it was and he wished me luck.

I had to go in hair and make-up first before I went and chose my outfit for that night.

I eventually chose a pair of black tight-fitting trousers and a tight black vest top. Joanie, who was in the middle of changing her ring attire from black leather, wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with a black bra underneath.

The Hardy's had the upper hand in the match from the beginning and it looked as though they were gonna win when Jeff performed the Swanton Bomb onto Billy.

Matt was just about to pin him when Joanie and me ran out to the ring. She jumped up onto the fringe whilst I sneaked around and grabbed a chair. I climbed into the ring and smashed an un-noticing Matt Hardy in the back of the head, knocking him out. I pulled Billy onto Matt before jumping out of the ring. Chyna jumped back onto the ground and we watched as the referee counted the 1-2-3 and declared the New Age Outlaws the winners and new Tag Team Champions. I jumped into the ring with Joanie and we all celebrated. None of the fans knew who I was and we were planning on keeping it that way.

Once we were backstage I made sure that I hadn't hurt Matt. He told me he was fine and that I did great.

Jeff and Matt asked me if I wanted to go with them to a club that everyone else as going to. I declined telling them that I was going to go back to my hotel and relax for a while. They both hugged me goodnight and asked me if, since they weren't working the next day, I would like to go to a local fun park with them and their brother.

**CHAPTER 18: PARTY TIME!**

When I got to the hotel that we were staying in, I took my things up to my room and had a shower.

I was starting to feel hungry but I didn't feel like eating in y room. I was just leaving my room when I spotted someone Shane and someone else walking towards me. I said hi to him and he asked me what I was doing at the hotel alone when everyone else was having a party at the club down the road. I told him that I hadn't felt like going at first but now I was regretting it.

Shane told me to give him a minute to grab his wallet and he'd walk there with me. He said goodnight to his friend and re-appeared a few minutes later. He took hold of my arm and we walked down to the club, on the way Shane wanted to know all about me and if I was enjoying working for them. I told him that I loved my work even though I hadn't really done anything yet.

When we got to the club Jeff Hardy spotted me, he came running over and asked me what I was doing there. I told him that I'd changed my mind and Shane had been kind enough to walk with me to the club.

I had loads of fun that night; I danced with Jeff, Matt, Brian Christopher, Shane, Paul and loads of other people. We all finally called it a day at 4am. Jeff told me that he and Matt would be at the hotel to pick me up at 10am. I hugged them both goodnight and told them I'd see them in the morning.

When I got back to the hotel I was just about to go to sleep when my laptop beeped, indicating that I had an e-mail.

I decided to ignore it and read it in the morning.

**CHAPTER 19: THE FUN PARK**

I was up at 8am. I have always been a light sleeper and I very rarely have more than 5 hours sleep a night. I had a shower and got dressed. I ordered my breakfast, cereal and OJ, and logged onto my laptop to read my e-mail. It turns out that I had two e-mails.

The first was from Darren asking me if I was settling in and if I was having fun.

The second one was from Ben. He told me that he had received my e-mail and he wanted to know if I really meant what I had said. He hoped that I hadn't because he didn't want to not see me again. He told me that if I didn't mail him back then he would call me to talk to me.

I deleted the message, then I rang Vince and told him what Ben had written. Vince told me that he would tell everyone to check who was calling me and if it was Ben to inform him that his call was unappreciated and that he shouldn't call again.

Just as I was finishing my juice my someone knocked on my door. Jeff was stood there waiting in a pair of baggy shorts, a white T-shirt and a baseball cap to cover his hair. He asked me if I was ready. I grabbed my bag and we went to get in his jeep. Matt and James were waiting for me, Matt said hi and asked me how I was. I told him I was fine and Jeff introduced me to James.

It took us about half an hour to get to the theme park. When we got there Jeff told me that it had one of the best roller coasters in the country. That was where we went first. Jeff was right it was brilliant. After we had been on the roller coaster about 5 times, we went on some of the other rides before having something to eat.

After dinner we went on the racing track they had there. First off we all had singles races. I came second in the first race and first in the second race. Matt lost both races. After the singles races we teamed up to race. I was teamed up with James, whilst Matt and Jeff teamed up. During the race James I poke non-stop, it turns out we had the same interests and we were even doing the same course at college.

We lost the first race because we were too busy talking. The second race we decided to beat Matt and Jeff at their own game. We cut them off at each corner and eventually finished 5 seconds before them.

James and I hugged to celebrate, we quickly let go and I turned and shook hands with Matt and Jeff. Jeff was sulking because he lost, so I gave him a hug and told him to cheer up. I had a huge grin on my face when they gave us the pictures of me and James passing the finishing line first. Matt and Jeff decided that they weren't having that, so whilst Matt stood in front of me Jeff sneaked up behind me and picked me up. Before I knew what he was doing he dropped me in the nearby lake. I was shocked but before they could move I grabbed Jeff's leg and pulled him in with me.

Matt and James stood there laughing whilst I splashed them. We weren't having that so we splashed James and Matt soaking them.

We all messed around in the water for a while before slowly getting out.

**CHAPTER 20: THE REVELATION**

Matt and Jeff drove me back to my hotel and invited me over to their mothers for dinner. They told me that their mother would be hurt if I didn't accept their offer. I told them to give me an hour to have a shower and get changed. Jeff told me to just put on a fresh pair of jeans and a top. Everyone else would be in jeans and a T-shirt because it was just dinner. Before I went up to my room I checked to see if I had any messages. There was one from my parents asking me to call them and one from Vince asking me if I wanted to fly back home tomorrow with him and Linda or fly out the next day with some of the other wrestlers. I rang him and told him that I'd like to fly back up with him because there was some things I wanted to get for college, Vince told me that he would be in the lobby at 11am waiting for me.

When I got to my room I found a dozen red roses outside the door with a note on them. I read the note slowly.

_Tiff._

_You wouldn't return my calls so I thought I'd send these for you to try and get you to forgive me._

_Please give me another go_

_Love_

_Ben._

I tore the note up and threw the flowers in the trash.

I had a quick shower and got changed and went downstairs to meet Jeff, who was coming to pick me up.

Jeff was stood there waiting for me when I got down. He took my hand and led me to his bike. He asked me if I minded motorbikes. I told him that I loved them. We drove into the country, where Jeff stopped the bike. I asked him why he had stopped and he told me that he wanted to talk to me. We got off of the bike and walked up a small hill. The sun was just setting and the view was amazing. Jeff told me that he had grown up in North Carolina and there was no place like home. We stood watching the sun set for a while. Jeff told me that James liked me, but he was unsure as to whether or not I liked him. I told all about what had happened with Ben and how I wasn't ready to date anyone yet. Jeff told me that he understood what I meant, he had just come out of a bad relationship. We sat down and talked for ages.

We got to Jeff's mum's house about an hour later.

She was just serving the meal and Jeff introduced me to her, his dad and his sister. His sister's name was Kelly and she was James' twin sister.

I had loads of fun that night and I got on brilliantly with the Hardy's. Kelly told me all bout herself and how envious she was about me working with her brothers and all of the other wrestlers. Once we had finished I offered to help with the washing up. Kelly said she would help me as well whilst everyone else sat down and got some drinks. I washed the pots whilst Kelly dried them and put them away. She told me more about her brothers and what they used to get up to whilst they were growing up. She told me how once when Jeff was 10 he had first kissed a girl he liked; afterwards he went around doing somersaults and his famous Swanton bomb into a nearby pool.

Before we went and joined the rest of the family, Kelly told me that he liked me. I told her I already knew that James liked me but I didn't feel the same at the minute. Kelly corrected me and said it wasn't James who liked me, Jeff liked me. I told her that I had spoken to Jeff earlier in the evening and he had told me that it was James who liked me. Kelly said that Jeff had been hurt really badly recently and he didn't want to fall in love again, but when he saw me he started to feel something. I smiled softly.

I stayed and had a drink with them for a while before Jeff gave me a ride back to the hotel.

**CHAPTER 21: NEW ROMANCE**

When we arrived he helped me off of the bike and offered to walk me up to my room. Whilst we were in the elevator I asked him why he'd told me that James liked me. Jeff looked at me confused, so I explained how I had been talking to his sister. He apologised and told me he didn't want to tell me after what I had said about not being ready to date anyone after what had happened with Ben.

We walked into my room and he told me how about a month before he had gotten to know me he had been dumped by his girlfriend of two years, because she was in love with one of his best friends. I told Jeff that I was sorry. He continued telling me that he had been heartbroken and had sworn off love for life. He was planning on marrying this girl and she had torn his heart apart. But then he had met me and gotten t know me. It was then that he realised that maybe he could fall in love again. But then I had gone back home and he was unsure as tow whether or not he would see me again. Then I had turned up at Sheffield and he realised that he didn't want me to leave for good, so along with about ten other wrestlers he had gone to see Vince to see if he could get me a job with them. I sat down next to him shocked. Jeff apologised and stood up to leave. I stood up behind him and took hold of his arm, I made him turn around and told him he didn't need to apologise. I told him all about what had happened with Ben And how he had broken my heart. I told him that I didn't think I would ever begin to feel like that for someone else ever again, but after today with Jeff. I knew that I liked Jeff and I thanked him for helping to get me to come out here. Jeff leaned in to kiss me but I told him I wasn't ready. Jeff apologised again before leaving.

I took a deep breath before running after Jeff; he was just stepping into the elevator. I ran into the elevator just before the doors closed. Jeff asked me if anything was wrong, I told him there was nothing wrong. I just had to do something before I regretted it, before he could say anything else, I pulled his head down to my level and kissed him softly. We pulled away and looked at each other. Jeff had a small smile on his face, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me again and told me that he was so glad I had followed him. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out holding onto Jeff's hand. I walked him to his bike and kissed him goodnight. He promised to ring me in the morning and arrange to do something for the rest of the day. I was just about to agree when I realised that I had told Vince I would fly back home with him. Jeff looked a bit downhearted but I promised to ring him when I got back home. Jeff took my hand and wrote his phone number down. I kissed him again and watched as he rode off.

**CHAPTER 22: THE STALKER**

I didn't notice anyone watching me.

When I got to my room I had a shower and packed my bags. I was just about to go to bed when I noticed a note pushed under my door.

_Tiffani._

_I saw you with that wrestler. How could you cheat on me? Didn't we mean anything? I thought you loved me. I won't lose you, not now, I need you. I'll be waiting to take you home at 10:30 tomorrow morning. You can't stay here anymore we need to be back home together._

_Lot's of love_

_Ben_

I started to shake. Ben was here and he was planning on taking me home before Vince arrived. I was just going to call Jeff and tell him what had happened when I realised that it was too late to bother them. Instead I picked up the phone and called downstairs. I asked them to put me through to room 254, Joanie and Paul's room. Paul answered the phone sounding half-asleep. My voice was shaking and I started to cry as I apologised and told him what had happened with the note. Paul told me not to go anywhere, he'd be right there. Joanie came on the phone and I told her what had happened, she told me Paul was coming over and I was going to stay in their room for the night. A minute later there was a knock on my door. I put the phone down on Joanie and went to look through the spy hole; Paul was stood there. I opened the door and he walked in closing the door behind him. He asked me where my bags were; I pointed to a corner. Paul picked them up and asked me if there was anything else I needed. I shook my head and he took my arm and we walked to his and Joanie's room. Once I was in their Joanie pulled me into a hug and asked me if I was alright. I started to cry again. Paul said he was gonna go and get me some warm milk to try and help me sleep. Joanie told me to climb into the bed and close my eyes. I told her all about what had happened, how after I had waved goodbye to Jeff and had a shower I had found the note. Before Paul came back Joanie asked me if I'd had fun before all of this trouble had begun. I told her all about the theme park and about having dinner with the Hardy family. She asked me how dinner was, I told her it was great and I found out something interesting about Jeff. I told her how Jeff's little sister had told me how Jeff felt about me and how I felt the same. Joanie asked me what had happened when he brought me home. I told her how we'd talked for a while and then I'd kissed him. Joanie was so happy for me, she hugged me again. Suddenly I heard a noise outside the door. Joanie jumped up and looked to see if Paul was back and had forgotten his key, she couldn't see anyone out there so she didn't open the door. Suddenly another note started to appear under the door. It was addressed to me. At first Joanie wasn't going to let me se it but I told her I needed to.

_Tiff._

_You bitch, you think that by moving rooms and in with that ho and her gay boyfriend you can get away from me. You're mine and I'm coming for you first thing. If anyone tries to stop me then someone might get injured, do you understand._

_You can't get away from me._

_Ben_

I lost all feeling in my legs and fell to the floor. Joanie took the note outside of my hands and read it. She looked really angry and jumped up; she opened the door and looked up and down each corridor to see if there was anyone out there. The only person she could see was Paul walking with a mug of milk for me. He asked her if she was alright and she told him about the note being pushed under the door. Paul was fuming. He came into the room and locked the door behind him. He saw me crying on the floor shaking. Joanie looked really worried, he told her that he'd phoned Vince and told him what had happened. Vince had said he would be there at 8am and they would sort something out Joanie took the milk from his hands whilst he picked me up and carried me to the bed, he laid me down and covered me up. Joanie and Paul went into the other room to talk. I could hear part of their conversation. Paul made sure Joanie was alright, and then he told her that she was going with Vince in the morning as well. Before she could argue, he explained that there were two reasons why. First of all he wanted her to stay with me, because I would need a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. Joanie agreed with that point. Secondly he said that he loved her and he didn't want her or their un-born child getting hurt. I closed my eyes tightly and pictured Jeff in my head, he had told me he would call me in the morning before I left and I couldn't believe that my day could go from being so good to being so scary.

I was half asleep when I heard Joanie enter the room, I was still crying and shaking. She climbed onto the bed next to me and pulled me into her arms. She told me that it would be alright and that he wouldn't be able to hurt me. I fell asleep soon after.

The next thing I remember is waking up and hearing Vince's voice. Joanie was no where to be seen. I slowly climbed out of the bed and walked into the main area where Vince was talking to Paul and Joanie. Vince asked me how I was feeling, and I told him that I was scared and I didn't know what Ben would do. Vince hugged me and told me that no one would let him hurt me. A private Jet had been arranged and it would be taking me, Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie and Joanie back to his home in Greenwich. I smiled and thanked them for all of the trouble they were going to. Vince asked me if I needed to pack anything. I told him I didn't but there was a phone call I needed to make in private. Joanie knew whom I wanted to call and told me I could use the phone in the bedroom. I dialled Jeff's number and asked for him when his mum answered, she told me that Jeff had left about an hour earlier, he was travelling somewhere and wouldn't be back home for another month. Downheartedly I put the phone down and went to wait for the limo with the others. Whilst I was stood in the lobby I spotted someone outside the corner of my eye. I told the rest that I was just going to check if I had any messages. I walked over to where this stranger was stood next to the desk and asked Ben what he wanted. He told me that he had come to take me home. I reminded him that he had dumped me and if he didn't leave then I would have him arrested. Ben put his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged him off and told him to go back to Britain and never contact me again. Ben grabbed hold of my arm and told me that I was going home with him and I would never see any of the wrestlers again. Suddenly two arms grabbed hold of Ben and pulled him off of me. Jeff was stood behind him and had hold of his arms behind his back. He told Ben that he didn't appreciate anyone bothering his girlfriend. Paul rushed over hearing the commotion and grabbed hold of Ben so Jeff could hold me. Vince had already called the police and two officers were already entering the hotel. They took Ben away from Paul and told us that he wouldn't be bothering us again. He was going to be deported and have his passport taken away from him for the next five years.

I started to shake again, I couldn't believe it was finally over. Jeff walked over and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly and told me that everything would be alright. He kissed my forehead as the rest of the group walked up to us. Vince and Linda told me that he wouldn't be able to hurt me again. Joanie asked me why I had confronted him like that when he could have hurt me. I told them all that I had to confront him and I would have rather done it here when I knew my friends were around than anywhere else without my friends. Joanie managed to pull me away from Jeff long enough for a hug.

**CHAPTER 23: GOING HOME**

When everything had started to calm down we were informed that our limo had arrived. Jeff asked me if I'd like to ride to the airport on his bike. I asked Vince if he'd mind, he told me to have fun and not to miss the flight. The jet would be leaving at 1pm. Jeff drove me towards the airport, but we stopped about a mile out of town. Jeff took my hand and we went for a walk since it was only 10am. We walked until we found somewhere to sit down. Jeff asked me if I was alright. I told him that I was even better knowing that he was there. Jeff kissed me and told me that he'd always be there for me. I asked him how he'd known that I was leaving early. Jeff told me how last night after I had fallen asleep, Joanie had called him and told him everything that had happened, and how I really needed him.

I kissed him and thanked him for being there. Jeff told me how glad he was that I had told him how I felt last night. We kissed again before we stood up and slowly walked back to the bike. Jeff asked me if I'd like to drive the bike, I was unsure at first but after a bit of persuasion I relented. We started out slowly, Jeff taught me how o balance the bike. We eventually got to the airport by 12:15. Vince and everyone were waiting for us. My bags were already loaded onto the plane and it was just being filled with fuel. Vince told me that I was to spend the next couple of days relaxing at home, I wasn't going to any of the shows until I had had a good rest and I felt up to being in a large crowd again. He also told me that Joanie was being given the next few days off to spend them with me. I told Vince that I didn't need Joanie to stay with me if she'd rather be at work. Joanie told me she wanted to stay with me, and she wouldn't mind a few days off. I thanked her.

Just before we boarded I said goodbye to Jeff. We kissed softly at first and I told him I'd speak to him in a little while. I turned to walk away when Jeff pulled me back and told me he didn't want me to go on the jet without him. Vince walked over to us and told us we could smooch on the plane in privacy, instead of in the middle of the airport. I looked at Jeff quizzically and he told me that Vince had invited him to stay in their guesthouse for the next couple of days. I hugged Vince and thanked him for letting Jeff stay. Vince told me it was no problem, since the next tapings were in Greenwich anyway.

On the plane home Jeff and I spoke quietly to each other. Jeff told me more about what it was like growing up and how he had gotten into wrestling in the first place.

When we finally landed we all jumped into one big limo and drove to Vince's. I unpacked my bags whilst Jeff settled in. Before I went down for dinner I quickly e-mailed Darren and told him what had happened.

After dinner I picked up my video camera and I took Brandy for a walk with Jeff. Brandy loved Jeff, especially when he started playing ball with her. I filmed them running about and playing.

The next day Jeff took me shopping so that I could get some new clothes and things for college.

**CHAPTER 24: COLLEGE DAYS**

I enrolled in college the following Monday. There were some great people in my class. I got on brilliantly with one of the girls called Jessica. From when I was first introduced to the rest of the group she was the first person to offer to show me around. Since the course was already a term in, they allowed me to use the work I had done at my old college. There was one other thing that I had to sort out. Since I was also working for the WWF it had been arranged so that the work I did for the WWF would count in my final grade.

During the lunch hour I told Jessica all about myself and how I had been given a job by Vince and the opportunity to finish college over in America. That afternoon we had a video lecture, at the beginning of the lecture, the lecturer put on a promo video that he had seen, which was an example of what we would be doing this term. The lecturer didn't realise that the promo he was playing was the one I had created and directed. The lecturer asked us what we thought about it. Everyone else thought that it was a fresh idea for the attitude promos. When he asked me if I had any opinions about the promo. I told him that I didn't think it was right that I commented on my own work. Everyone was shocked so I had to explain that I had created and directed the promo for Vince last year and I was in the middle of writing new ideas out and trying to find an idea about a full length video to do during the summer.

Everyone was impressed and wanted to know more. I told them all about how Vince had offered me a job after I had created this promo for him. When we were assigned into groups, I was put into one with Jessica, and two lads named Dave and Joshua. That first lecture we had to come up with ideas on a promo to do for something like attitude. We could do whatever we wanted so long as it wasn't very risqué. We were told that we could use whoever we wanted in the promo and it could be filmed anywhere, so long as it was done on a digital camera.

Our group decided to do another attitude promo. I told them that I knew I could get Jeff Hardy in it and I could probably get some others in it as well.

That night when I got home I called Jeff, who was in New York, doing a show. I told him all about college and the video promo we were doing. Jeff told me that him and Matt would do it and he'd ask if any one else wanted to do it as well.

Jessica called me later and asked me what I was doing that evening. I told her that I was gonna relax and think of what to do for video before watching Raw is War. She asked me if I wanted to go to the mall with her, but I told her I couldn't because I had promised that I would watch Raw for a message from Vince. I asked her if she wanted to come over and watch it with me.

Jessica arrived about 10 minutes later. Before Raw started we made some popcorn and came up with about ten different ideas for the promo. We started to write and plan out each different one so that the rest of our group would be able to see the full picture.

We sat down to watch Raw that night with our popcorn. Vince came on first; he called out Chyna and demanded to know who that was with her a few nights earlier. Chyna told him it was a friend who he might see again and might not see again it all depended on how much he tried to screw DX. Vince was shocked and annoyed. He told the rest of DX that there was going to be a re-match that night between the Hardy Boyz and The New Age Outlaws. But this time there would be no interference from anyone in the back. DX were pissed. But Vince wasn't finished, he also told HHH that he would be up against Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Vince would be special guest referee. Before Vince could continue, the commissioner came out and stopped him. He agreed to both the matches but said that Vince was not refereeing. If Vince insisted on refereeing then he would put another referee in the ring as well. Vince dared him to so the commissioner announced the new guest referee, Chyna.

The Hardy Boyz and The New Age Outlaws match was first. Billy Gunn was in first against Matt. NAO had the upperhand until Road Dogg was distracted; this gave Jeff the chance to perform the Swanton Bomb onto Billy. Jeff pinned him for the 1-2-3. The Hardy Boyz were the new tag team champions. Jeff hadn't told me he was getting the belts, but I guess that was the surprise Jeff had for me.

In HHH's match, Vince tried to ignore his pins on Stone Cold. In the end Chyna got so pissed off she punched Vince and threw him out of the ring unconscious. Stone Cold was too busy watching Vince to notice HHH stood behind him. He pushed Stone Cold into the rope and went for the neckbreaker on his rebound. Stone Cold stopped short and was just about to stun him when HHH pushed him back into the rope and clotheslined him. Stone Cold got back up and started to punch HHH. They traded blows for a couple of seconds before Stone Cold knocked HHH down. Stone Cold went to pin him, and Chyna started to count slowly, before she could get to 3 HHH kicked out with such power he sent Stone Cold to the matt. HHH took a second to catch his breath before climbing out and picking Stone Cold up. He set him up and pedigreed him outside of the ring. He picked him up again and threw him into the ring. Stone cold started to get up again but HHH was right there and before he knew it he had him set up for another pedigree.

HHH eventually won the match after 3 pedigrees. Shawn and the rest of DX came running into the ring and hoisted HHH up onto their shoulders whilst Chyna presented him with his Championship belt. Not long after Raw had finished, I was talking to Jessica about how I came to live with Vince, when the phone rang. The butler picked it up and told me that it was Jeff. I asked Jessica to just give me a second. I congratulated him on his win and asked him why he hadn't told me they were getting the belts. He apologised and told me how much he missed me. I told him I missed him too and couldn't wait until he could come home. He asked me if there was any chance of me flying out to see him on the road. I told him that as much as I wanted to, I needed to complete my final year at college before I travelled full time with him.

Before we put the phone down Jeff told me that he missed me and he really couldn't wait to see me again.

Jessica asked me who it was and I told her that it was my boyfriend. She asked me what he had won and not told me. I told her that I needed to show her something to explain who he was and what he had won. We went up to my room and I put in the video of Jeff playing with Brandy, who was fast asleep on the bed. She recognised him from somewhere but couldn't think where. I put in a video of Jeff wrestling and it was then that it clicked on her. She asked me if I was really dating Jeff. I told her it was and that we had been dating for about two weeks now.

During our video lecture the following week, we showed the rest of our group the ideas we had thought up. In the end we chose a beach volleyball game.

During that lecture we designed our storyboards and chose the location we were going to be shooting it at.

I arranged everything with Vince and he said that we could use his private jet so that we could film anywhere we wanted.

Jeff told me that he had asked Matt, Brian Christopher, Dwayne, Paul, Joanie, Adam Copeland (Edge), Billy, Brian (Road Dogg) and Jason Reso (Christian) and they would all love to be in it. I told him that he should be receiving a fax in the next couple of minutes, with the script, location and time.

**CHAPTER 25: COLLEGE PROMO**

We shot the promo down at a beach in Florida a month and a half later, when everyone was available. Jeff flew down with us in the jet and we met all the other wrestlers down there. They all had a baggy pair of shorts, or a swimsuit, with their ring personas on them. They each had a line that was their catchphrase when they were in the ring.

It only took us a day to shoot the entire thing. I thanked everyone for their time and told them that they would receive a finished copy in the next couple of weeks.

Jeff and I flew back with Dave, Jessica, Joshua, Joanie and Paul. I hadn't seen Jeff for a week before the shoot, and we hadn't had much time alone during the shoot. On the flight back Jeff asked me what I was doing the next night, when I told him I didn't have any plans, he asked me if I wanted to go out for a meal with him.

**CHAPTER 26: FALLING IN LOVE**

When the jet landed Joanie and Paul left to go to their home. I hugged them both goodnight and thanked them again. Joanie told me she would call me and we'd go shopping again soon. Jessica was getting a ride home with Dave and Josh. I said goodnight to them all and said that I would call them later. Jeff and I jumped onto his bike and drove halfway home. I asked him to stop the bike whilst we were at the top of a hill. I climbed off of the bike and stood next to the wall overlooking the town. Jeff walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his arms and told him that I had really missed him. He turned me around and smoothed my hair away from my eyes. He looked into my eyes and told me that he thought he was falling madly in love with me. I told him I felt the same and how when I didn't get to see him my heart hurt, but the pain disappeared when he came back to me and took me in his arms.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me, softly at first and then more passionately. When we finally pulled apart we slowly walked back to his bike. I sat down and Jeff asked me what I was planning on doing in May when I finished my college education. I told him that I was gonna go home for two weeks to see my folks and friends and then I was hoping to work on a video for Vince. Jeff asked me if I would like him to come with me to see my folks. I told him that I would love it and that now I couldn't wait for June. I drove the bike the rest of the way home.

The next night Jeff took me to an expensive restaurant to celebrate our two-month anniversary. The food was gorgeous and we had a really nice meal. After the meal we drove up to the hilltop in one of Vince's car, that he had leant us. Jeff took my hand and helped me out of the car. The sun was just setting when we got up there and the view was gorgeous. Jeff held me tightly whilst the sun set. Afterwards he pulled out a box and handed it to me. Inside was a gold necklace. He explained that he had had the pendant engraved with both of our names and the date that he had first seen me. After Jeff had put it on me I kissed him and told him that I loved it. It was then that I knew how much I really felt for Jeff. I told him how much I loved him and he told me he loved me as well.

We spent ages up on the hill kissing. We finally pulled apart and got back into the car to drive home.

Vince and everyone were away for the weekend, so I pretty much had the house to myself, apart from the butler and maids.

Jeff came in and I took him upstairs to show him the video I had made of the day we had taken Brandy for a walk. Brandy was fast asleep on the bed until she spotted Jeff. She jumped up and started making a fuss around him. He picked her up and started to stroke her. I watched them from the doorway, where I had gone to get some drinks.

When Brandy had finally settled down, Jeff and I laid back on my bed and watched a movie. Pretty soon the movie was forgotten and we were more interested in each other. I asked Jeff if he wanted to stay that night. He told me that even though he loved me he didn't want to rush me into anything that I wasn't ready for. I told him that I was ready, but Jeff told me that maybe he wasn't ready. I told him that we could wait, but I still wanted him to stay over even if we just slept.

**CHAPTER 27: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME**

Up until April, when it was my 18th birthday, everything went on as normal. I fell deeper in love with Jeff and I concentrated on my college work. I submitted a new promo idea to Vince every week, and one out of every two was put into a file to be used.

My college course was nearly finished, and I was down to my final assignment in each subject. I was top of my class and it had been accepted to five different universities across the country. I had decided to take some time off so that I could concentrate on my career.

For my birthday Jeff got me a ring with our initials on the inside, he told me that it was a promise that he would always love me no matter what happened. Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Joanie and Paul all got me a motorbike between them so that I could go riding with Jeff. They also got me some little bits and pieces.

Darren sent me a photo album full of photos of all of my old friends. My parents sent me some new music from some of the British bands I liked. My sisters got me all sorts from books and magazines, to jewellery and make-up.

Sadly I had had to send Brandy to live with my parents a month earlier because I didn't have time to look after her. One of my sisters sent me a framed photo of Brandy with Honey and Molly.

That evening Vince threw a huge party for me. He invited my friends from college and all of the wrestlers came as well. We had a great time dancing and drinking. I think I danced with pretty much everyone there at least once. Before the end of the party Vince started off the speeches. They all wished me a happy birthday and told me they couldn't wait until I was back on the road with them in June. Before we started dancing again Paul jumped up onstage and said he had something to ask. He apologised to me saying that this had nothing to do with my birthday. He walked over to where Joanie was sat and got down on one knee. He pulled a small box out of his inside pocket and said "I know I originally asked you to marry me about two years ago, and I got cold feet and called it off. But I promise that if you will do me the honour of marrying me, I won't call it off. I love you Joanie and I want to raise our child together as a real family. Will you marry me?" Joanie smiled and told him she would. He hugged her and tenderly kissed her stomach. Everyone cheered and I went over to congratulate them both. Joanie told me that I had to be her maid of honour or she wouldn't get married. I told her that I would love to and I couldn't wait. Paul had Billy as his best man along with Jeff, Brian Armstrong, Mark Calloway (Undertaker) and Sean Waltman (X-Pac).

**CHAPTER 28: THE WEDDING**

Joanie and Paul set the wedding date for the 21st May.

About a week before the wedding Joanie was over at Vince's with me whilst we were having the final fittings of our dresses. Her older sister Kathy was her maid of honour as well as I and we were both wearing a light blue dress. Joanie had decided to wear a light purple dress instead of the traditional white one.

Before Joanie left that night she asked Vince if he would give her away, because he had been more of a father to her in the past few years, than her real father had been her entire life. Vince accepted and told her it would make his day to give her away.

On the day of the wedding, it turned out that I had to drop off my final assignment at college. Jeff picked me up and we rushed over to my college to drop off my work. I explained to my tutors that I couldn't stop because I had to get to a wedding.

Joanie had my dress waiting at the church so that I could get ready.

The wedding was beautiful. Joanie started to cry before the end and so did almost every other person in the church.

At the reception I made a toast along with Paul, Joanie, Billy and Vince. I told everyone how Joanie and Paul had always made me feel welcome since I joined the federation. I thanked them for all of their kindness and told them I couldn't wait to see their little baby when it was born in three months. Everyone cheered for them.

At then end of the evening Paul gave her his present, two tickets to Germany, the country they had originally fallen in love in.

I hugged them both and told them that I would see them in a couple of weeks.

Vince agreed that Jeff and I could have two weeks off in July so that I could take him to meet my family.

Before we left I had to pick up my final grades. I was so nervous that Jeff had to hold my hand and come in with me. I didn't need to worry though; I finished top of my class.

Jeff was as happy as I was. I called Vince up and told him the good news.

He was happy for me and told me he couldn't wait until I started working for him full time.

When I got back home everyone was waiting for me. We all had a celebratory glass of champagne, besides Joanie who had orange juice.

**CHAPTER 29: INTRODUCTIONS**

I flew back home a week later. Joanie promised to call if she had the baby before I got back. I hugged her and told her that I'd see her in a couple of weeks and she had better not have that baby without me. I hugged Paul and told him to look after Joanie.

During the flight I watched Jeff sleep peacefully. When we landed I booked out a rental car and I drove us to my family home to surprise everyone. They were all having a barbecue in the back garden when we arrived. My family and my grandparents were all there. They all hugged me and I introduced them to Jeff. He said Hi to everyone. Suddenly I spotted Brandy on the garden with Molly and Honey. She spotted me at the same moment and came bounding over. She jumped up making a fuss at me until she spotted Jeff. She was madly in love with Jeff. After we had finally managed to get her to leave Jeff alone we managed to get something to eat. I told my grandfather everything that I had been up to and how I was going to be working full time for the WWF media team for the next year.

After my grandparents had left, I told my parents that I had promised to go and see Darren when I got home so we were gonna go and see him and we'd be back later. Before we left my parents asked me if we were both staying at the house. I told them that we were gonna get a room at the Swallow if they didn't mind. My parents knew that it meant I wanted to sleep with Jeff and not just in the same house as him. They told me that they didn't mind, but they would like to spend some time with me before I left. I told them that I had a busy schedule but I would try. I treated both Jeff and Darren to the cinema and something to eat at where I used to work. Some of my old friends still worked there and they all wanted to know what I had been up to.

Jeff and I booked into our hotel suite and slept off our jet lag until the next afternoon. I left Jeff sleeping whilst I went to go and see my family.

I asked them what they thought of Jeff. I didn't get the reaction that I would have liked. They didn't think he was good enough for me because he was a wrestler. I couldn't believe them, I asked them what they would think if I married this wrestler, and they told me that if I married him they didn't want any more to do with me. I stormed out of the house and went back to the hotel. Jeff was just waking up, so to stop him seeing me upset I jumped into the shower. It was there that I started to cry. I couldn't believe what my family had said. I must have been crying louder than I thought because the next thing I knew Jeff had climbed into the shower with me, fully clothed, and was hugging me tightly. He asked me what was wrong. When I told him what had happened, he told me that they didn't matter, if they didn't want me to be happy then they didn't matter.

We talked for most of the day and I decided that I wasn't going to lose Jeff because of them. I loved him and they weren't going to stop me being with him.

I called Darren and asked him if he would call my sister, Sarah, and ask her when everyone would be out of the house. She told him that they were going out for the day tomorrow.

Whilst the house was empty I went in with Jeff and packed up the rest of my belongings. I took one final look at my house before locking the door and leaving with Jeff.

That evening I asked Darren if he'd like to take a little holiday with Jeff and me.

We all flew back to America at the end of the week and then I showed Darren various places, including Greenwich, New York and finally North Carolina.

Darren loved his visit, especially since he got to meet more wrestlers.

**CHAPTER 30: NEW ADDITION**

Joanie had her baby two weeks later. She had a little girl who they called Ali Tiffani Levesque. She was gorgeous and I got some good pictures of her and Paul with the baby.

Joanie asked me if I would like to be her godmother along with Jeff and her sister. I told her I would love to.

Vince asked me if I had come up with any ideas for a video. I told him that I had two that I would like to do. The first one was an extension of the report I did on Owen Hart. I wanted to focus on his life rather than his death. Show clips of him wrestling and some of his old promos. Vince thought that that would be a good video to do and commissioned me to do that. He asked me what my second idea was. I told him that I originally wanted to do one on Joanie's persona, but since she was having time off for the baby, I had decided to do one on Matt and Jeff Hardy. I told Vince that I'd like to show their life, from when they were kids up until they won the tag team championship belts. I was going to have clips of them from on the road and some things from when they were little. Vince loved that idea because no one had done a video on The Hardy's yet.

Before I left Vince to go and see Jeff about the video, he showed me the video archives at the office. He told me that in there was every single episode of Raw, SMACKDOWN and all of the main events and house shows that weren't televised. They should help me with my Owen Hart and Hardy Boyz videos. I thanked Vince and asked him when I could use the archives. Vince told me that he would give me a key card, which meant I could use them at any time I wanted.

I left Vince and went to meet Jeff at the airport. He was only coming back for two days, because they had a show in Greenwich that evening. We jumped onto my bike and drove back to Vince's. Jeff was staying there instead of a hotel, because it meant that we could spend more time together.

At about 1pm that afternoon we drove to the arena with Joanie, Paul and the baby. I waited with Joanie and Ali in the snack area whilst Paul and Jeff went over their matches for the evening with the opponents. Whilst we were waiting for them I told Joanie all about the videos I was doing and how as soon as she was back in the spotlight, I would be doing one on her. Whilst we were talking Shawn Michaels walked in. He had been out with a bad back for the last three months. He told us that he was looking for Paul because he had something to tell him. Joanie handed me Ali and told Shawn she would help him find Paul. Ali was fast asleep and I sat there rocking her gently, Jeff walked in and watched me rocking Ali before I spotted him. He came over and kissed my forehead. I told him that I was looking after Ali whilst Joanie went to find Paul. He asked me if I'd be in the audience that night or if I'd be backstage. I told him that I had front row tickets, but I'd probably spend most of the time in the back until his match came on.

**CHAPTER 31: THE PROPOSAL**

Matt and Jeff were up against Too Cool. They won the match with Jeff's Swanton Bomb. Before they left the ring Jeff grabbed the microphone and looked to where I was sitting. "Tiffani, will you come up her please." I stood up and Matt helped me over the barrier and into the ring. Inside the ring Jeff took my hand and looked me in the eye. He bent down on one knee and said "Tiff, we've been dating for a while now and I want you to know that I really love you. We've been through a lot but we've come through it all. Tiffani will you marry me." I was shocked; Jeff stood up and looked at me. I told him I loved him but I needed some time to think about it. Jeff understood and he hugged me tightly before we both left the ring together.

That night I went out for a ride with Jeff, and he apologised for putting me on the spot. I told him it was no problem I just really wanted to think about it before I told him anything. Jeff understood, I was only 18 and he was 23. I kissed Jeff and told him that I loved him and I always would and I'd tell him in a week.

There was a show down in North Carolina, the next week and I told Jeff that I would tell him there.

After Jeff had left for New York, Joanie came with me to the Video Archives to find some footage of Owen Hart. When we were sat in there. Ali was fast asleep in her car seat. Joanie asked me if I had told Jeff whether or not I wanted to marry him. I told her that I hadn't and I was all confused. I loved Jeff with all of my heart, but I wasn't sure whether or not I was ready for marriage, I mean I was only 18 years old. Joanie asked me if I loved him. I told her I loved him so much that when I wasn't near him it hurt. She smiled she still felt the same when Paul wasn't there. I asked her how she had known that Paul was the one for her. She told me she had known when they first split up. She had never stopped loving him and each night she would cry herself asleep. She had felt like a part of her was missing without him there. I asked her how I'd know if Jeff was the one for me. She told me to think about how I felt when I wasn't with him, then I should know.

We spent hours in the video archive, and I ended up taking three big boxes full of footage home to look through and choose from.

Suddenly I came up with an idea for this video. I checked with Vince if it would be alright if I tried it, he told me that it was my video and if I wanted to do anything I could.

That evening I wrote out a letter to Owen Hart's family. I told them who I was and how I had sent them a short report on Owen last year. I told them that I was doing a full-length video on Owens life and, if it wasn't too painful, I was hoping to visit them and ask them some questions about Owen's life. I sent the fax off to Stu Hart, Owen Hart's dad, and went back to finish choosing clips. About an hour later I received a fax from Bret Hart, telling me that he had seen my report and the family would be proud to answer any questions I had about Owen. He left his number at the bottom and asked me to contact him as soon as possible. I called Bret straight away, and we arranged for me to travel up to Alberta next Tuesday. I booked a flight from North Carolina to Calgary and arranged with Vince my accommodation whilst I was up there.

**CHAPTER 32: THE BREAKUP**

I flew down to North Carolina and met Jeff at the airport. I kissed him and told him that I had missed him. We drove out to the hills where we had driven that first night. I climbed off of the bike and took his hand. The sun was just setting and the view was still amazing. I sat down on a wall with my back to Jeff. I told him that I had come up with a decision. I told him that although I loved him I wasn't ready to settle down. I was only 18 and I couldn't marry him. I also told him that we shouldn't see each other anymore and I wanted to break up. Jeff tried to get me to change my mind. I told him that we couldn't go on like this and it was over. We drove to my hotel in silence. I told Jeff I was sorry and he told me that he would always love me. At first Jeff started his bike, then he switched it off and turned to me. He told me that he wouldn't leave until I told him that I didn't love him. I told him I didn't but he wouldn't believe me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. When we pulled apart he asked me if I had felt anything. I told him I hadn't and I didn't love him. Jeff looked at me sadly before getting back on his bike and driving off. As soon as he was out of sight I started to cry. I booked into my hotel and locked myself into my room.

About an hour later there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Joanie stood there. She didn't have the baby with her, and she told me Paul was looking after her. We sat down and Joanie asked me what was wrong. I tried to fob her off and tell her I was fine, but she knew I was lying. She told me that Jeff had called her and told her what had happened. She said that he was really upset and he didn't know what he had done wrong. I told her that I loved him but I had to know for sure that he was the one. I told her that I wanted to see if I could survive without him and if a part of me was still missing after a couple of weeks. Joanie hugged me and told me that if I ever needed to talk then she'd be there for me. Not log after Joanie had left I went to sleep because I had an early flight to Calgary.

I jumped into a taxi in Calgary and asked the driver to take me to my hotel.

I had my interview with the Hart family arranged for the next day. Bret called me that night and told me that someone would be waiting for me at 8am in the morning to take e to the family home.

I sorted out my questions and made sure my camera was working properly.

The next day I interviewed Bret, his dad, his mum, one of his sisters and Owens wife. They all had different tales to tell me about Owen. The Owen that they had known at home not the Owen from the centre of the ring.

Bret told me how when he first heard that his brother had died he blamed himself. When Bret and Owen had been growing up Bret had always looked out for and protected his little brother, and on the night he died he wasn't there to protect him. Bret also told me how hard it had been to go and wrestle in that arena only a few months after his brother had died. Stu, his father, and Helen, his mother, both told me what it was like to outlive one of their youngest sons, and the heartache they still feel after his tragic death. Martha, his wife, told me how she and Owen had first met and all of the silly and romantic things he had done. She told me how sweet he had been with his children and how a day didn't go by without her missing him and having to remind herself that he isn't on the road and will not be coming back.

I spent the entire day with the Hart family and I found out loads about Owen's childhood and how his death had affected them. I thanked them all for allowing me to interview them although it was extremely painful for them.

That night in my hotel room I watched the footage I had gotten before calling Vince. I told him that I'd be home the next day. Vince asked me when I'd be free to go on the road again, and I told him that I'd probably need about three weeks to complete the Owen Hart video and anytime after that I could start travelling with them again.

**CHAPTER 33: REALISATIONS**

Whilst I was completing the video on Owen I realised how much I was missing Jeff. By the end of the video, when I was doing about his untimely death, I realised that life could be taken away from you at any moment and I had to take any chance I got.

I picked up the phone and started to dial Jeff's number. Then I thought better.

I made four copies of the video, one for me, one for Vince, one for the archives and a copy for the Hart family.

After I had the videos and had posted the one off to the Hart's, I packed my bags and caught a taxi to the airport. I knew that the wrestlers were all in New York that night and I caught a flight there. When I landed I called Joanie and told her of my plan. She told me she would meet me at the back of the arena in an hour.

When I arrived she told me she would hide me in her dressing room so that no one else would see me. Once I was in I handed her a copy of the video and asked her if she could give it to Vince.

**CHAPTER 34: ENGAGEMENT**

Jeff was in a singles match that night against Eddie Guerro. After the match, which Jeff won. I walked out to the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand. I asked Jeff to wait in the ring for just one minute. He stood and watched me whilst I walked down and stood in front of the ring. I placed the microphone next to my lips and told Jeff, "About a month ago you asked me to marry you. At first I turned you down and broke up with you. I have spent the last three weeks thinking about you non-stop and I really regret my decision. I am out here tonight to apologise for any heartache I caused and ask for your forgiveness." Jeff put his hand out to me and he helped me climb into the ring. Once I was in the ring he took the microphone away from me and spoke to me. He told me that the past three weeks without me have been so hard and he never stopped hurting once. Jeff put the microphone close to his lips and asked me, "Does that mean you still love me." I nodded and he pulled me close and kissed me. This time it was my turn to ask him something. I pulled away from him, but kept hold of one of his hands. "Jeff, I know when you asked me to marry you I turned you down, but I was wondering if it's not too late. Will you marry me?" Jeff smiled and told me of course he'd still marry me. We kissed again before climbing out of the ring and going backstage. All of the wrestlers had been watching on the screens and congratulated us both. Joanie hugged me and told me that I had made the right decision.

After the show Vince invited everyone around to his hotel suite to watch my video. Mark Calloway, Jeff, Matt, Joanie, Paul, Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Adam Copeland, Jason Reso, Brian Christopher, Jerry Lawler, Jim Ross, Billy, Brian and Dwayne all turned up. Vince had ordered plenty of champagne for everyone.

By the end of the video most of them had tears in their eyes. Vince told me that he'd start sorting out the promotion for the video the next day.

After we had drunk plenty of champagne and talked a lot we all made our way back to our hotel rooms.

I was sharing with Jeff and we spent most of the night talking about what went wrong. We both knew we were too young to get married just yet and we were going to have a long engagement. Jeff agreed and we both decided to wait until I was at least 20 before anything changed.

I travelled with everyone for the next three months, getting clips for Matt and Jeff's video.

About two weeks before Owen's video was released I had a press conference with Vince at WWF New York. The press conference was really to introduce me and let the press have a sneak preview of the new video. Jeff was waiting for me at the airport because I had promised to go and visit his family with him.

The press conference lasted about an hour. As soon as it was finished I jumped into the limo with Vince and we sped off to the airport. Vince was going back to Greenwich to spend the weekend with his family. I told him that I'd see him in Florida on Monday. Jeff was waiting for me, he said hi to Vince and told him to have a fun weekend.

We arrived down in North Carolina by 6 that evening. Matt, who had flown down earlier, was waiting for us. He asked us how our flight was and told us that their mum was looking forward to seeing me again.

When we got there the meal was all ready. We went and dropped our bags in Jeff's room and had a wash and got changed before going down to eat. His mum, Janet, wanted to know what was happening with our engagement. Jeff told her that since we were both young we were gonna wait until I was 20, in about two years.

That weekend was great. Jeff was exhausted so we didn't do much. We went out for a ride and we went shopping. The rest of the weekend we spent on their land sunbathing and relaxing.

When it came time to go we were both sad. We promised that we would be back whenever we had the chance.

Matt flew down to Florida with us and we met Vince at the airport. There were two limos waiting for us, Vince asked me to ride with him so that we could talk. Vince told me that the pre-sales for the video were looking very good and that the release date was definitely scheduled for next week. He asked me how I was feeling; I asked him what he meant. He told me that I had been looking depressed just before I left for Canada. I told him that when Jeff first asked me to marry him I was thrown, I love Jeff with all my heart but I'm only 18. Vince understood that. He told me that he was glad that I was happy and if there was anything that h could do then he would gladly. I thanked Vince and asked him how the show would go that night. Jeff and Matt were due to drop their belts to Undertaker and Kane, HHH was due to win his match against Stone Cold. And there would be a surprise return of Chyna during that match.

My first video was a huge hit. It went straight to the top of the charts and stayed there for five weeks. To celebrate Jeff took me out for a romantic candlelight dinner. We went to one of the poshest restaurants in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The next night was a taping of Raw and Matt and Jeff were due to get their belts back. He was happy about that, but right now we weren't talking about wrestling, we were discussing a party that we were throwing after Raw.

After our meal Jeff handed me a small black box, when I opened it there was a diamond ring with a single sapphire in the centre surrounded by diamonds. I loved it and Jeff told me that this made our engagement official.

**CHAPTER 35: ARGUMENTS**

That night in our hotel room Jeff told me how glad he was that I had sent that promo idea to Vince, because if I hadn't then maybe we wouldn't have met each other. I smiled and kissed him before we climbed into bed. Jeff pulled me closer to him and we both fell asleep.

I was awoken at about 6am by someone knocking on the door. I crawled out of bed and went to answer it, careful not to wake Jeff. Joanie was on the opposite side of the door with Ali. I asked her what was wrong; she told me that her and Paul had had an argument. I asked her if there was anything I could do. Joanie told me that she would really appreciate it if I could look after Ali whilst she went to find Paul. I took Ali, who was sleeping, and told her to take as long as she wanted. Ali started to wake up, so I gave her a bottle and she became drowsy again. I was tired as well and as Ali fell asleep in my arms I fell asleep sat on the chair. I woke up a few hours later to find Jeff holding Ali. I smiled up at him, and he told me that I looked really cute laid with Ali. Joanie called about ten minutes later to check that everything was alright. I told her it was fine and asked her how things were going with Paul. Joanie told me that she had found him and they were back at the hotel talking things over. Joanie asked me if I'd mind looking after Ali for a while longer. I told her that I'd look after her until that evening and I'd take her to the arena with us.

Joanie was in her and Paul's dressing room when I arrived that evening with Jeff and Ali. There was a do not disturb sign on the door, so we took Ali to our dressing room. Whilst Jeff went to find Matt, Vince came to talk to me. He told me about Matt and Jeff's match that night against Edge & Christian. Edge had a new female valet with him, and Christian didn't like her. She was gonna try and screw Matt and Jeff out of the match and he needed to find someone to go down and help them out. This storyline was gonna eventually break up Edge and Christian, who were supposed to be brothers, a lot like the Owen/Bret Hart family feud a few years earlier. Vince asked me if I'd like to help out. I asked him what I'd have to do and he told me that I would have to run down to the ring and pull out the other valet and knock her down, just like Joanie had taught me a month earlier. I told him that I'd love to but I made him promise to keep it a secret from Jeff.

An hour before Matt and Jeff's match Joanie came back and took Ali. She told me that she had made up with Paul and thanked me for looking after Ali. I told her it was no problem and asked her for a favour in return. I asked her if she could show me again how to hit someone and make it look real and sound real. She agreed but wanted to know why. I told her all about Matt and Jeff's match and how I was going down to help them. She showed me a few moves and wished me luck. Whilst Jeff was warming up I went to find Christian. He was talking to Vince and I went to talk to them both. Vince told us that when I had pulled Edge's valet out of the ring then I was to slap her, Edge would then jump out of the ring and pull me off of her, which is when Christian would grab hold of Edge and knock him down, before helping me up.

**CHAPTER 36: MEET ALI**

When Jeff's match started everything was going to plan, suddenly Vince told me it was my turn. I ran out of the curtains and grabbed hold of Elaine, Edge's valet, and pulled her out of the ring, I slapped her before I was knocked down by Edge. I looked up to see Edge looming over me. I could also see Jeff's shocked face out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly Christian grabbed hold of Edge and punched him down; he threw him into the ring where Jeff pinned him for the tag team belts. Christian helped me back up and Jeff jumped out of the ring to where I was stood with Christian. I smiled at him and said surprise. The announcer was telling everyone that Matt and Jeff were tag team champions. Christian helped me into the ring and I handed them the belts. Edge jumped up and grabbed hold of Christian demanding to know what he was doing. Christian pushed him back and told him that he shouldn't hit a woman and he was fed up of being in his shadows. Edge went to hit Christian but I grabbed hold of him and told him to leave him alone. When Edge went to hit me again Christian and Jeff both punched him. All four of us left the ring together. Backstage we had to do an interview with Kevin Kelly about the match. Christian introduced me as a new force to be reckoned with and told everyone that I was here to stop Elaine.

After the match everyone congratulated me and Adam came up to make sure that he hadn't hurt me. I told him I was fine and made sure that I hadn't hurt Elaine. She was fine and congratulated me on a job well done.

Before we left that night Vince called me into his office. He congratulated me on a job well done and asked me if would be interested in becoming Christian valet. I told him to let me think about it and I'd tell him after the show.

I talked with Jeff about it and he told me that if I wanted to do it then I should.

I went to find Vince later and told him that I accept and I'd love to be Christians valet. Vince told me that I could wear what I wanted, and I could choose my own name.

I talked over different names with Joanie, Jason and Jeff. Joanie suggested that I use the name Ali, as it would suit me. Jason and Jeff both agreed.

Over the next couple of weeks Christian moved himself as far away from Edge as he could. I was introduced to the fans and they all loved me, especially when I nailed Trish Stratus and Elaine.

Christian was scheduled in a match against Edge. During the match I was supposed to try and stop Elaine from getting into the ring when T&A run out and grab hold of me, for nailing Trish.

Everything was going to plan, and before I knew it Test had hold of me and was preparing to power bomb me on the mat. I laid there as Christian lost the match thanks to Elaine.

Jeff rushed out and helped Christian pick me up and carry me to the back. There were shots of me being rushed to the hospital with Christian.

As soon as the cameras stopped rolling, so did the ambulance. I climbed out and asked Vince how that was.

We had arranged for my character to be out on injury for about two weeks so that I could finish The Hardy Boyz video.

During my injury time Matt and Jeff were gonna be teaming up with Christian to get revenge against T&A and Edge.

I had loads of footage of Matt and Jeff, and I had an interview with them to put in between clips of them in action.

Whilst I was editing with the same man who had helped me edit my Owen Hart video, we spent all of our time in the edit suite, only stopping to get a couple of hours sleep and something to eat.

Eventually the video was completed. We made copies for Matt & Jeff, Vince, myself, the archives and for the marketing department.

Vince loved the video and told me that I was just getting better with my ideas. Before I left I asked him if he was ready for another idea. When he said yes I handed him a file full of ideas that I had been coming up with. Vince smiled and told me he'd look through it and tell me which one he decided on.

Matt and Jeff loved their video and thanked me for doing one on them.

I went back to being Christians valet. Christian was teamed up with The Hardy Boyz and I went to all of their matches.

Edge and Elaine were in a match against Val Venis, when Elaine was supposed to help Edge she turned her back and started to inspect her nails. Edge lost his match when Val executed the money shot. Edge was livid; he grabbed hold of Elaine and pulled her into the ring. She looked at him and he demanded to know what she was playing at. She told him she wasn't playing at anything. Edge slapped her across the face and told her to get her ass out of his sight before... with that he jumped out of the ring and stormed up the ramp.

Edge apologised to Christian and they agreed to help each other out.

Jeff had a singles match against Test about half an hour later. I accompanied him to the ring and wished him luck.

**CHAPTER 37: FEAR**

Jeff was scheduled to win the match and it looked as though he would, until he performed his Swanton Bomb from the top rope onto the matt. Something went wrong and he landed awkwardly. I watched and waited for him to get back up. He didn't get up so I rushed around to him. He was unconscious and I couldn't wake him up, Andrew (Test) shouted for medics. They came down and carefully loaded Jeff onto a stretcher. Andrew put his arm around my shoulders and walked up the ramp with me.

Jeff was loaded onto an ambulance, still unconscious. I jumped in the back with him and we rushed off to the hospital.

I was sat in the relatives' room waiting for any news on Jeff when; Matt, Joanie, Paul and Vince rushed in. I started to cry and Joanie pulled me into a huge hug. I told them that I hadn't heard anything yet and I was so scared. He wouldn't wake up and he had landed hard. The doctor came in not long after and told us that Jeff was conscious and asking for me. He told us that Jeff had hit his head but he shouldn't have any long-term injuries, he would just need to rest for the next couple of weeks.

I went to see him and found him sat up in bed smiling at me. I kissed him and asked him how he was feeling, apart from a headache he told me he was fine.

Everyone else came in to see him about five minutes later; they didn't stay for long. Joanie told me that she would call me later to talk. I thanked her and told the rest that I'd see them later.

Once I was left alone with Jeff he pulled me onto the bed with him. I curled up against his chest and started to cry. Jef told me that everything was alright, he was alright. I kissed his chest and told him that I was scared when he wouldn't wake up.

I was allowed to spend the night at the hospital. Before we fell asleep I looked up at Jeff and told him that I didn't want to lose him and I know I had told him that I wanted to wait until we were married but after tonight I had changed my mind. Jeff asked me what I was talking about. I told him that I wanted to marry him next month, when it was my 19th birthday. I loved him and I didn't want to wait. Jeff smiled and simply said ok.

The next day I went back to my hotel room and called Joanie. I told her how we wanted to get married next month. Joanie came straight over and so did Paul. Paul told me that it would be easy enough to arrange a wedding with their help.

**CHAPTER 38: SURPRISES AND REVELATIONS**

About a week before the wedding Joanie went away for a week, she told me that she had a TV programme to do in Australia.

Jeff was back to full shape and he was so excited about the wedding.

Paul and Joanie had helped me arrange a church and we were having the reception in Vince's back garden.

About two days before the wedding Joanie came back and told me we needed to talk. I was in Greenwich getting ready so I drove my bike down to her and Paul's house. When I got there Joanie told me that she hadn't been to Australia. She had been to Britain to see my family. She told me that she had told them about my wedding and had told them how much it would mean to me for them to be there. My parents had apparently asked if I was marrying a wrestler and when she said I was marrying Jeff they told me they weren't interested in being there. I tried to smile but I couldn't, how could my parents not come to my wedding day just because I was marrying a wrestler. Joanie told me that her trip wasn't a complete waste though. As she had been leaving one of my sisters had come out and told her that she didn't want to miss my wedding. At that point Sarah walked out of one of the bedrooms. I jumped up and told her how much I had missed her and how great it was to have her there. I thanked Joanie for everything she had done and made sure she was still coming out with us that night.

My hen night was being held in a private club in Greenwich. Jeff's stag night was being held on the opposite side of Greenwich at the same time.

Jeff promised to behave himself and told me that he would see me in two days when I was walking down that isle to him. I smiled and kissed him before going to get ready. Sarah, Joanie, Trish, Stephanie, Linda and about twenty other people were all coming to my hen night.

About half way through the night I suddenly remembered that I didn't have anyone to give me away. I didn't let it bother me that night. Instead I had loads of fun drinking and dancing.

The next day I woke up with a massive hangover. I took some aspirin and had a shower. Sarah was downstairs drinking orange juice when I went down, she poured me a glass and asked me if I had had fun last night. I told her I had hut I was paying for it today. I told Sarah how much it meant to me for her to fly all the way out here to stay with a bunch of people she didn't know, just to come to my wedding. Sarah told me it was no problem so long as I promised to take her to the local horse ranch for a ride later.

Whilst she was getting changed I called Joanie and asked her if she and Paul could meet me at the horse ranch.

I asked Sarah if she wanted to get a taxi there or go on my bike. She looked at the bike and asked me what I thought. I handed her my spare biking jacket and helmet and told her to hold tight. I jumped on the bike and revved it up. We set off and Sarah kept on holding tighter and tighter so that she wouldn't fall off.

When we got to the ranch she was laughing. She asked me where I had learnt to drive that fast and well, I told her simply Jeff.

I had already called the ranch and arranged everything. Sarah got her horse and changed into all her riding gear and boots. Whilst she was riding in the ring I kept an eye out for Joanie and Paul.

When they got there I told Joanie that I didn't have anyone to give me away and I was wondering if Paul didn't mind if he would give me away. Paul asked me why him. I told him that even though he wasn't like a father, he was like a big brother and since my own family couldn't be bothered to turn up, him and Joanie were my family. Paul asked me why I hadn't asked Vince to give me away. I told him that if he didn't want to then I would ask Vince. Paul told me that he would be proud to give me away. I hugged him and thanked him. We all talked whilst Sarah went riding around the ranch.

I told them all about how once we were married I was gonna be moving into a ranch that he had brought for us down in North Carolina, and a house that we had brought in Greenwich.

That evening I had a meal with Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Miranda, Joanie, Paul and Sarah.

We talked about the wedding and everything that would be happening tomorrow.

**CHAPTER 39: THE WEDDING**

I had an early night that night and was up at 6am the next day. I jumped into the shower before the limo arrived to drive me, Joanie, Sarah, Linda, Miranda and Stephanie to the salon for our hair, make-up and nails done.

About half an hour before the wedding I changed into my dress. I wore a slimline white silk dress. All I had with it was a simple veil and a bouquet of white roses.

Joanie, Sarah and Stephanie, who were my bridesmaids, had already left and I was just about to leave with Paul. I was stood looking at my reflection in the mirror when Paul knocked on my door. He asked if he could come in. When he walked in he told me that I looked beautiful and Jeff was a lucky man. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a black box. He told me that Jeff had given him this to give to me.

Inside was a locket, it had both of our picture inside, engraved on it were the words J&T until the end.

Paul helped me put the locket on and told me how good it looked.

We set off to the church in the white limo waiting outside.

I didn't get nervous once whilst I was walking down the aisle. I just kept watching Jeff's smiling face and I knew that there was nothing to be nervous about. Paul squeezed my hand just before he handed me over to Jeff. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Jeff took my hand and he kept glancing at me all the way through the ceremony.

Jef kissed me tenderly and whispered that he loved me at the end. We slowly walked up the aisle and outside where we had confetti thrown on us.

The limo took us back to our hotel room so that we could get changed before going to the reception.

All our friends were waiting for us when we arrived. We sat down to eat a buffet before the speeches started. I thanked everyone for coming and told them all about how I had met Jeff and how we had fallen in love without planning to and how happy I was to be married to him. Jeff didn't say much to he just thanked everyone and said that today was one of the happiest moments of his life. Matt told everyone about what Jeff was like when he was younger and said that in all of his life he had never seen him as happy as he has been for the past year and so on. Paul stood up and said that he wasn't very good at speeches, he told everyone how proud he had been when I asked him to give me away and how he was so glad that I had joined the company, because apart from a good workmate I was also a very good friend to him and Joanie and they were both glad that I was here and hoped that me and Jeff would be as happy as he and Joanie were.

After the reception we had a real party. I started the evening with Jeff having our first dance. It was a song called 'Kiss the Rain' by Billie Myers. Jeff held me closely and told me that he loved me and couldn't wait until tonight.

The party went on for hours and we eventually left to go to our hotel room at about 10pm.

Tomorrow we were flying to Hawaii for a week, but first we had tonight.

Jeff set candles up all over the room whilst I changed into a silk nightie. Jeff had his silk boxers on when I came out of the bathroom.

Jeff pulled me towards him and kissed me tenderly. He laid me on the bed and continued to kiss me.

As I laid in his arms later I smiled softly and told him how happy I was. I kissed his chest and slowly fell asleep.

Our honeymoon in Hawaii was romantic, we went jet skiing and sunbathed and spent a lot of time in bed.

**CHAPTER 40: BACK TO WORK**

When we got back to work Vince asked me if I was ready to do another video or promo. I told him I was ready to do both if he wanted. Vince handed me the promo idea he liked and the video idea he liked. The promo was to feature a number of different wrestlers Playing different sports. The first part was HHH and Chyna boxing, then there was Jeff playing baseball. Finally would be the Rock playing basketball. He took a shot and missed. Another player grabs the ball and the Rock grabs old of his vest and Rock bottoms him to the ground. He picks up the ball and shoots it straight into the net, before turning to look at the camera, raising the people's eyebrow and saying "It doesn't matter"

The promo was a hit when it was premiered and Vince told me that I had a long future with sports entertainment ahead of me.

The new video was about the rise of Chyna in the federation. I had a lot of old clips to go through and I was going to interview Joanie, Paul, Vince, Michael Hickenbottom, Brian Armstrong, Sean Waltman, Billy and Eddie Guerro.

These bits of interview would be placed in between clips of her in the ring, clips from some of the TV shows she has done and some of her promos.

I interviewed everyone over the course of a week and then I spent three weeks in an edit suite on my own choosing clips and then editing them with Matt, the bloke I always worked with.

For the rest of the year I made more promos and videos for Vince as well as keeping up my ring persona, Ali. I was permanently teamed with Chistian and The Hardy's and I would go out to all of their matches to cheer them on and watch their backs.

**CHAPTER 41: A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

For my 20th birthday Jeff had a surprise for me. He dragged me out of bed at 4:30am, we were down at our ranch in North Carolina, and told me to climb onto the back of the bike. He had a bag with him and we drove off to the hills. When we got there Jeff pulled a blanket out of the bag and placed it on the ground. He told me to sit down. Jeff sat down next to me and produced two glasses and a bottle of champagne; he also had a pot of strawberries and some chocolate dip. I asked Jeff what we were doing here at this time and he told me to lay back against him. Then he dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and fed it to me. I smiled up at him as he kissed me tenderly. He told me that since today was my birthday I deserved a romantic breakfast and dinner. I asked him what he had planned for the day. Jeff told me that this morning we were gonna do this, then this afternoon we were gonna spend doing this in bed, and this evening we were gonna go out for a candlelit meal before having one more surprise to end my birthday.

We watched the sun rise whilst drinking champagne and eating chocolate covered strawberries.

Before we went back to the ranch Jeff told me to close my eyes. When I opened them again Jeff was holding a gold necklace with a small diamond pendant with a sapphire in the middle, just like my engagement ring. I kissed Jeff and told him that I loved it.

For our meal that evening we went to a posh restaurant, Jeff told me how beautiful I looked and I tried to get him to tell me what my surprise was. He refused to tell me saying that I would have to wait.

After our meal we jumped into the car and Jeff put a blindfold on me. He told me that I wasn't allowed to see where I was going or else it would spoil it.

When the car stopped Jeff helped me out and we walked somewhere. Jeff took my blindfold off and whispered surprise. We were stood in the middle of a club and every single wrestler and their partners were there. They all shouted surprise before the music started to play.

I hugged Jeff and thanked him for arranging this. Joanie and Paul came over and wished me a happy 20th birthday. Jeff told me to look up at the banners. Not only was there the one that said happy birthday, there was also one that said happy anniversary. Jeff told me that since it was our anniversary tomorrow then he wanted me to celebrate them both together.

I hugged him and he asked me if I would like to dance. As we stepped onto the dance floor 'Kiss the Rain' came on, our wedding song. Jeff pulled me closer to him and told me that he loved me. I smiled and he kissed me. I put my head on his chest and asked him if he still wanted to have a family like we had discussed. Jeff told me that whenever I felt ready to start a family with him then he would be ready. I smiled and pulled away a bit so that I could look at him. He asked me what I was grinning at so I leaned in and whispered two simple words "I'm pregnant." Jeff was ecstatic, he looked at me and asked me if I was sure, I told him that I'd been to the doctors the day before and he had confirmed it. Jeff pulled me to him and twirled me around. Everyone started looking at us so I told Jeff to chill out. He looked at me and told me how happy he was and how much he was totally and madly in love with me and he couldn't wait to be a father.

Later that night Jeff stood up on the makeshift stage to make an announcement. He firstly thanked everyone for coming and then he said that he had a small slide show to put on. I looked at Joanie who was smiling. Somehow they had gotten hold of pictures of when I was younger and they had pictures of then and ones of me playing around backstage with everyone. There was also one of me fast asleep on a chair holding Ali. The final picture was of Jeff and me on our wedding day. I hid my face embarrassed; Joanie came over and told me that I shouldn't be embarrassed, because the one of Ali and me was really cute.

Before Jeff left the stage he told everyone that he had one more announcement to make. He announced to everyone that he was gonna be a daddy. Joanie looked at me and I nodded. Everyone started to cheer and applaud. Matt jumped off the stage and came over and kissed me. Paul and Joanie were the first to congratulate us and wished us good luck.

By the end of the night we had been congratulated so many times that we had lost count.

**CHAPTER 42: A TRAGEDY IN THE HARDY FAMILY**

A week after our celebrations there was a tragic accident. My mother-in-law, Janet, was driving home from the shops when a drunk driver plowed headfirst into her car. Jeff and I were still down in North Carolina so we rushed straight to the hospital. Jeff and Matt and their brother and sister went in to see her first. Jeff came back out a couple of minutes later in tears. He told me that the doctor had said that she wouldn't survive through the night. I hugged him and told him how sorry I was. We sat down on a chair and Jeff curled up and started to cry. Matt came out in tears and pulled Jeff into a hug. Matt told me that Janet had asked for me, because she wanted to see her other daughter. I hugged Matt again and left him with Jeff.

When I walked into the room I was shocked to see Janet, she was all bruised up and had a gas mask on. She was connected to a heart monitor that kept on beeping steadily. When she spotted me she tried to motion me over but she couldn't. I walked over and sat on the chair next to her bed. I took hold of her hand and told her how sorry I was that this was happening to her. Janet tried to removed the gas mask so I helped her. She quietly asked me to lean closer. I did and she told me that she was happy that Jeff had fallen in love with me and she had the chance to see him married. She took a deep breath and asked me to take care of Jeff, because she worried about him. She also told me that Jeff had told her about her first grandchild. I promised to look after Jeff and keep her grandchild safe for her. Her eyes began to get drowsy and she asked me to get her children. I ran out to find Matt, Jeff, James, and Kelly. I told them that I would wait out in the hall for them, but Jeff told me that I was family and I had to come in as well. We all walked in. Janet looked over at us and smiled softly. She motioned us all over. She told Kelly to look after everyone for her and to stay strong, she told James to work hard and make her proud. She then looked over at Matt and asked him to keep everyone safe. He nodded and tenderly kissed her cheek. Then she looked over at Jeff and me; she smiled and told us to keep each other safe and strong and to look after her grandchild. We promised and Jeff kissed her telling her he loved her. Janet whispered that she loved us all. Then she closed her eyes and her heart monitor started one consistent beep. A doctor walked in and switched off the machine. He announced her time of death and gave his condolences to us all. Jeff started to cry and shake uncontrollably. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands. I knelt down next to him and pulled him to me. Matt, Kelly and James all came over and we all hugged each other.

When we finally left the hospital Matt went home with Kelly and James and I took Jeff home. I made Jeff a drink and helped him into bed. I climbed in next to him and held him as he cried himself to sleep. As I felt his breathing become even, silent tears started to slide down my cheeks. I kissed Jeff's forehead before carefully climbing out of bed.

I went downstairs and made myself a drink. I picked up the phone and started to call Joanie, but then I remembered that she would be asleep and I didn't want to wake up Ali. I needed to talk to someone so I called Vince, when the housekeeper answered I asked to speak to him. The housekeeper told me that Vince was sleeping and he wouldn't want to be disturbed. I told the man who I was and that if he didn't go and get Vince then I would make sure that he was fired first thing in the morning.

A couple of minutes later Vince came on the phone. He sounded half-asleep and I apologised for waking him up. I told him all about the accident and how Janet had died. Vince sent his condolences and asked if there was anything he could do. I told him that we would be fine, but Matt and Jeff would need a couple of weeks off to start to recover. Vince told me that it was no problem and they could take as much time off as they needed.

Janet's funeral was at the end of the week. Vince had sent down some flowers and so had Joanie and Paul.

After the funeral was over Jeff and I went back home. We sat downstairs in the living room and he was curled up crying softly. I was trying to be strong for Jeff but it wasn't working and soon I was crying as hard as he was.

We spent the next two weeks down in North Carolina sorting everything out. Eventually Matt and Jeff both decided that they had to go back to work.

It was after his first match back that Jeff decided that we should be talking about baby names. He asked me what I wanted to call the baby. I told him that I hadn't really thought about it. Jeff pulled me over to where he was sat on the couch and asked me what I though about calling the child Janet if it was a girl. I agreed that that would be a lovely name. I thought for a moment and then decided that if it was a boy I wanted to call him Jesse, Jeff liked that name and we agreed on that as well.

CHAPTER 43: TRAGEDY STRIKES AGAIN 

About two months before the baby was due, Matt and Jeff were scheduled in a cage match against the tag team champions T&A.

It was scheduled as the main event at Unforgiven which was being held in Greenwich. Matt and Jeff were scheduled to win the match and regain their belts. Since the baby was due soon Jeff made me stay at home, put my feet up and rest.

Matt and Jeff were in control of the match after Jeff's Swanton Bomb. During his Swanton Bomb he landed wrong and injured his ribs. Before going to pin Test, Jeff climbed to the top of the cage and prepared to perform a leg drop onto Test. Suddenly his legs started to shake and he fell head first, sixteen feet, into the ground.

I held my breath and waited for him to get up, when he didn't Matt, Andrew and Albert all ran out of the cage to where he lay.

As Jeff was being loaded onto a stretcher and rushed to a nearby hospital, I was speeding over to the arena. I ran backstage and got to the Gorilla pit just in time to hear Vince say we'd lost him. Matt asked him if Jeff had injured his back again and had to retire. I watched Vince sadly shake his head before saying, "Jeff's heart stopped on the way to the hospital, they tried to save him but, Jeff died ten minutes ago."

My legs started to shake and I knew I had to get out of there. I knocked a chair as I walked out, Joanie spotted me leaving. She whispered something to Paul before coming after me. By the time she got to the parking lot I was pulling out.

At first I wasn't sure where I was going. I decided that I had to see Jeff. I had to see for myself that he was really gone. I walked into the emergency room and asked to see Jeff Hardy, the receptionist took my name and went to find a doctor. A doctor walked out and asked me to sit down. Before he could say anything I told him I already knew that Jeff was dead but I wanted to see him. The doctor led me to a room where Jeff laid. He told me to take as long as I needed.

I stood looking at him, just waiting for him to open one eye and smile. I touched his cheek and was shocked by how cold it was. I sat down and gently stroked his cheek and held his hand. My tears silently slid down my cheeks. "Why, Jeff? Why did you have to leave me alone? What am I supposed to do now? How do I survive without you in my life? I can't survive without you Jeff. I…I need you." I started to cry harder and laid my head against his hand. Suddenly a comforting hand was laid on my shoulder. I looked up to see Joanie. I asked her "Why Jeff?"

Joanie crouched down next to me. She took my hand and told me I'd be alright, she'd be there for me whenever I needed her.

I looked at Jeff once more, I leaned down and kissed him before telling him I loved him. Joanie put her arm around me and we walked into the waiting area. Paul stood up when he saw us and we all walked out to the parking area. Joanie told me that I was staying with her and Paul and she wasn't going to listen to any arguments. She drove my car back to her house. The entire drive I was silent as I watched out of the window.

The house was empty when we arrived. Joanie explained that Ali was staying with Debra and Steve for the night, as she made us coffee. I sat holding my mug looking at my black coffee.

Paul arrived ten minutes later with a bag of my things and Matt. I jumped up when I saw him and hugged him tightly. Matt asked me how I was feeling, I didn't say anything, I just started to cry again.

Joanie told us she'd leave us alone. Matt asked me again how I was feeling. "Empty, like a huge piece of me has been ripped out, and I can't get it back."

We sat and talked for ages and Matt told me that he'd be here for me whenever I need him.

Joanie led me upstairs to the guestroom. Before she left she said that if I needed anything to just yell.

I was in the middle of a brightly-lit room. I heard someone shout my name. When I turned around I saw Jeff smiling at me. As I started to walk towards him everything around me started to fade into black. I kept walking but Jeff was moving farther and farther away. I started to shout his name. Suddenly I was awoken by someone gently shaking me.

Joanie was sat by me looking worried. She asked me if I was alright and I told her all about my dream. Joanie stayed with me for the rest of the night.

CHAPTER 44: ACCUSATIONS 

The next morning Vince came round. He asked me how I was feeling. I didn't say anything I just looked away. Vince tried again. This time I looked at him and said, "It's your fault." Before Vince could say anything else I continued. "It was you, you made Jeff climb that cage. If it wasn't for you Jeff would still be here, our baby would still have a father, and I wouldn't be alone. You…you had to make him climb that cage for your stupid ratings. I hate you Vince and I hope you spend the rest of your days with a guilty conscience knowing that it was your fault my husband is dead." I slapped Vince across the face before running to the guestroom in tears.

I locked the door and refused to open it, both Joanie and Paul tried to get me to let them in but I wouldn't.

Matt came around that afternoon and sat outside my door for about thirty minutes before I let him in.

When I opened the door Matt pulled me into a tight hug. We talked for ages and I told him what had happened with Vince. Matt told me I had it all wrong. I asked him what he meant so Matt told me what really happened. "We sorted out our moves in the afternoon with Andrew and Albert, then we went to see Vince with them. First off he okayed them, but he came back five minutes later and told Jeff he didn't want him jumping from the top of the cage because it was too big a risk. Jeff argued with him for ages, but Vince wouldn't budge. He told Jeff that maybe a year ago he would have let him do the move, but now he had a baby on the way and he had to stay safe to see his child. Jeff gave up after that and we went to get ready. Halfway through the match, after his Swanton Bomb, Jeff hurt his ribs. I asked him to be careful but he insisted that he had to go up. I'm sorry Tiffani, it was me not Vince, I failed you. I should have tried harder to stop him. I'm sorry." I put my arm around him and told him it wasn't his fault.

I told Matt that we needed to sort out Jeff's funeral. Matt asked me if we could bury him down in North Carolina with his mom. I told Matt that I had been thinking the same thing.

That night I was at Joanie and Paul's looking after Ali whilst they were at the arena.

There was nothing on so I switched to Raw and watched as they tolled the bell ten times for Jeff. I started to cry as I watched Vince climb into the ring. He told everyone how since Jeff and I had married he had begun looking upon Jeff as a son. Suddenly Vince stopped and I noticed the tears coursing down his cheeks. He looked into the camera and said "I'm sorry Tiffani. I didn't mean for this to happen." Stephanie carefully helped her dad out of the ring and backstage.

I started to cry myself and I knew I had to make amends.

As soon as Joanie and Paul got home, I told them there was something I had to do and I'd see them in the morning.

CHAPTER 45: APOLOGIES 

I jumped into my car and drove to Vince's. When I arrived I knocked on the door and told the butler that I needed to speak to Vince. He told me that he was in the study working. I walked through and knocked on the door. I opened the door and walked in quietly. Vince looked up and I told him we needed to talk. Vince stood up and asked me to take a seat. I told him that there was something I had to show him first. We got into my car and drove to the hills that Jeff and I had spent a lot of time in. I pulled the car over and we sat sown on a nearby bench.

We sat in silence looking at the lights of the city.

"I used to come up here all the time with Jeff. We came up here the first time he asked me to marry him. He apologised about putting me on the spot in front of all of those people. Not long after that I dumped him because I was scared of commitment. Then after speaking to Owens's family I realised life was too short to waste on fear. I managed to get him back that time thankfully. The he had that first accident and I was worried that I had lost him. We decided that night to get married as soon as possible. Another risk we took was when I told him I was pregnant, thankfully Jeff was over the moon at being a daddy and he couldn't wait. Jeff took another risk last night. Matt told me that you asked Jeff not to climb the cage. He took a risk, he did it for his fans though. Jeff's risk last night didn't pay off and we lost him. We all lost him not just me and Matt. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier Vince. You were the one who brought us together. You've done so much for me and this is how I repay you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did, it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. It was an accident. It shouldn't have happened but it did and we can't change that." Vince pulled me towards him in a hug. We spent ages talking and before we knew it the sun was rising. I drove Vince back home and thanked him for listening to me. He hugged me and told me to call him later about the funeral.

When I got back to Joanie and Paul's, Joanie was sat up waiting for me. She asked me how things had gone with Vince and I told her what we had talked about.

We both fell asleep on the sofa. When Paul got up he carried me up to my bed first and gently covered me up. Then he carried Joanie up to her bed and kissed her before he went to the gym.

I woke up that afternoon and went down to find Joanie making some sandwiches.

We ate our sandwiches. I told her that I needed to go and see my home, but I didn't want to go alone.

Joanie left Ali with Paul and we drove over to Jeff's house and mine. The minute I walked through the doors all of the memories came flooding back. The first time Jeff had carried me through the threshold as husband and wife. The first time we had made love in the house. The night that I told Jeff I was pregnant. They were all times I had spent in this house with Jeff. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor in tears. Joanie sat next to me and rocked me gently until my sobs had subsided.

I walked through the house taking in how big it felt without him init. I left our bedroom 'til last. That's where most of my memories were held. I laid on our bed and cuddled Jeff's pillow, it still had his scent on it from the last night he had slept in the bed. I remembered that night, Jeff had kissed me and told me how much he loved me, then he had kissed my stomach and tenderly caressed it. We spent the entire night like that.

I looked over to the window where I had all of my pictures. There was one of Jeff and me in a wrestling ring. I remembered the last time I had seen him alive. It was Sunday afternoon, we had kissed goodbye at the door and I wished him luck. He ran down the steps to where Matt was waiting in the car. He threw his bags into the back before running back to me. He kissed me again and I told him to stay safe and come home to me a champion. Then he had leaned down and kissed my stomach whispering that he loved our child.

I cried again as I realised that he would never get to see his own child.

Joanie sat with me as I laid on our bed and cried into Jeff's pillow.

**CHAPTER 46: IN LOVING MEMORY**  
The funeral was Friday morning. I was flying down with the other superstars and Jeff's body Thursday afternoon. I was sat at the back staring out of the window.

Dwayne came over and asked if he could sit with me. I told him that he could. Dwayne put his hand over mine and asked me how I was holding up. I told him how scared I was without Jeff in my life, how lonely I felt. Dwayne and I talked for ages. We started telling each other what we would remember and miss most about Jeff, soon everyone on the plane, which was full of superstars, was joining in on our discussion.

When we landed Matt was waiting for us. He told them that they could stay at the hotel down the road which was empty or they could stay at his home. Before everyone left I told them that I was going to be staying at mine and Jeff's ranch if anyone wanted to stay there. Joanie and Paul said they would stay with me. I grabbed my bags and asked Matt if he would go with Jeff's body to the funeral home.

That evening we were sat in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Paul got up to go and get it and came back with Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, Dwayne and all of the other wrestlers who had been staying at the hotel. They told us that they didn't want to be at the hotel. I told them that there was enough room for them, but some of them would have to share rooms.

We all sat up talking for most of the night. It was a lot like on the plane. Before we went to bed they each gave me an envelope and told me that this would remind me of Jeff. In each envelope there was a picture of Jeff at different stages in his life. Mark Calloway gave me his envelope last. Inside was a picture of me and Jeff from my birthday party, we were dancing close together and his hand was touching my stomach tenderly. I hugged him and told him thankyou.

The funeral was at 10am. Joanie and Paul drove me over to Matt's before they went with everyone else to the church. Matt, myself, James and Kelly all went in the same limo. I had the picture Mark had given me in my hand and I looked at it before starting to cry.

Each of the wrestlers took it in turns in saying something about Jeff. They gave their happiest memories to over a thousand people. Matt, James and Kelly didn't feel up to talking. At first I had said that I wasn't up to it either, but then I decided that I had to say goodbye to Jeff.

I stood up on the podium and took a deep breath. "I haven't known Jeff for as long as most of you have. We met a few years ago, and it didn't take me long to fall deeply in love with him. We got married a little under a year ago and everyday I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with him. In about two months I'm gonna have Jeff's baby and I can't believe that he'll never get to see his baby or hold it." I climbed down from the podium and sat down whilst the priest read the final prayer, then I followed Jeff's coffin to the graveyard. Joanie made her way over to me and asked me how I was holding up. I tried to smile but I couldn't through the tears. She hugged me quickly. She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and asked her to stay with me, I wasn't strong enough to do this alone. Before Jeff's coffin was lowered into the ground I stepped forward.

"When I was younger at school I remember reading a poem about death. It reminds me of how I feel right now.

'_Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone, _

_Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone, _

_Silence the pianos and with a muffled drum, _

_Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come. _

_Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead_

_Scribbling in the sky the message He is Dead,_

_Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,_

_Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves._

_He was my North, my South, my east and West._

_My working week and my Sunday rest,_

_My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;_

_I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong._

_The stars are not wanted not: put out every one;_

_Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;_

_Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood._

_For nothing now can ever come to any good._

Jeff I love you and I'm gonna miss you so much, stay safe with your mom baby, I'll see you soon" 

I threw the rose on top of his coffin, then everyone else threw their roses on top.

I sat back down on the chairs and watched as he was lowered into the ground for the final time. Everyone started to leave but I didn't move. I sat watching his grave. Once everyone had left Joanie came back and told me that everyone was here for me. I started to cry and she hugged me tightly. Paul came and sat with us and put his hand on my shoulder, then Matt came back, then Dwayne and everyone else. We all sat down apart from Mark who stood in front of me. He crouched down and said softly "We're here for you Tiff, we know how hard this is and we want you to know you aren't alone. Come on let's go back, it's cold out here and we don't want you getting sick. Jeff wouldn't want you to get sick." I slowly stood up and Mark put his arm around me. I kept hold of Joanie hand as we walked back to the cars. Matt told me he would see me at home. Joanie, Mark, Paul and myself all climbed into one of the cars and drove back to my ranch.

Whilst everyone had a drink downstairs I went up to mine and Jeff's room He had only slept there once with me, we were planning on trying to spend more time here after the baby was born. I laid down on the bed. I reached over and picked up the wedding picture of me and Jeff. He had looked so handsome in his tux, even though he still had his multicoloured hair. I kissed the picture softly before cuddling up with it.

I flew back home to Greenwich a week later. I asked Matt to come and stay with me but he said he had to look after Kelly and James. The day before I left I took a walk down to the graveyard. I placed some flowers on Janet's grave first and asked her to take care of Jeff until I could come and be with him. Then I placed some flowers on Jeff's grave. "Hey Jeff, how are you doing. I miss you so much Jeff and I'm so lonely. I can't believe you won't be here to hold our baby in a few months. I love you so much Jeff but I've got to go back to Greenwich. I promise I'll come and see you soon." I kissed my fingers and tenderly touched his name.

Vince was waiting for me at the airport. He carried my bags out to his car and told me he wanted me to stay with them, at least until the baby was born. I argued with him at first. He told me that he'd not managed to keep Jeff safe and he wasn't going to fail again. I was staying with them, it would make him feel safer as well to know that I wasn't alone. I finally agreed. When we got there Linda was waiting, she told me my old room was ready for me. I hugged her and thanked her for doing this.

CHAPTER 47: REPERCUSSIONS 

I sat down in the study reading the papers. There was a section about Jeff. It was condemning the WWF and it's superstars for doing the same thing they had done with Owen. They cold Vince and everyone cold hearted and said that Jeff deserved more than to be forgotten. I was furious. Vince was just about to leave for that night's taping of Raw in New York. I asked him if I could come with him because I wanted to see someone. At first he said no but I pleaded with him to let me. Eventually he relented and we flew to New York. We booked into our hotel rooms and Vince told me he'd be by to pick me up in half an hour to go to the arena.

I went to find Joanie and Paul when we arrived at the Arena. They were talking to Mark about their match that evening. Paul was scheduled to win it with a little help from Joanie. They were all sat in Joanie and Paul's dressing room. Joanie was stretching out whilst Paul and Mark were talking. I walked in and said hi. They all asked me how I was feeling, I told them I was fine but I needed a big favour from them. I explained what I wanted to do and after a while they all agreed to help me.

After Paul had won his match, Joanie walked up and met me at the top of the ramp. We walked back down to where Mark was waiting to help me climb into the ring. Paul handed me his microphone and I took a deep breath. "Some of you may remember when I used to be the valet for The Hardy Boyz and Christian. In real life I was married to Jeff. As you all know Jeff died a few weeks ago. When Jeff died a piece of me went with him. I know I'll survive his death though because of all of the memories he gave to me. You, the fans, are a big part of our memories, but there are also our private memories. There are times from when all of us have gone out together and all the fun we have backstage. Jeff will never be forgotten and he will always live on. Our first child is due in just over a month, Jeff has been over the moon since I told him and neither of us could wait. Jeff will also live on in everyone he touched superstars and fans alike. Last week these people came out and said goodbye to Jeff with all of you. Today I read in the newspapers how cold hearted these people are. How cold hearted Vince McMahon is and how Jeff deserved to be given more respect. I want to say to any of you who feel the same that Jeff got more respect from these people than anyone else. These people are my closest friends and for anyone to call them cold hearted is sick. Last week we buried my husband and every single one of these people was with me, they all came to say goodbye to Jeff in private with me. Just because Vince carried on with the show and only dedicated Raw to Jeff. After that they carried on as normal, but that doesn't make them cold hearted, that makes them human. Life goes on and as Jeff always knew you the fans deserve a good show. Thankyou for all of the support and privacy those of you have given." The fans were silent. I looked up and saw Vince McMahon and all of the other wrestlers stood at the top of the ramp. At the front was Vince and Matt. Matt started to clap first and before long every single person in the arena was on their feet cheering. I climbed out of the ring with help from Joanie, Paul and Mark and then I walked up the ramp to where Matt was waiting, he hugged me tightly and told me I had done well. When we were all in the gorilla pit Vince told me that Jeff would have been proud of me but I didn't have to defend him. I explained to Vince that when they called everyone cold hearted, they hurt me and they hurt the memory of Jeff. The fans needed to know that we wouldn't forget about Jeff and I wanted to get those things off of my chest. Vince hugged me and thanked me for everything I had done.

**CHAPTER 48: JEFF JR.**

I flew home the next morning and stayed with Linda until the baby was born a month later.

Matt flew back from North Carolina, when I had the baby. I had a baby boy who I called Jeffrey Michael Hardy Jnr.

I was so happy he looked just like Jeff had when he was a baby. Joanie and Paul came to visit me that afternoon and so did Linda and Vince. Joanie told me that Brian Armstrong wanted to come and see me, but she had told him to wait a while. I told Joanie that if she saw him to come and see me because I hadn't seen him in ages.

I was released from the hospital the next day and Vince was waiting to drive me home. At Vince's there were huge bouquets of flowers and loads of teddy bears from the wrestlers.

That afternoon Brian came around with some champagne and a huge Teddy for Jeff. The Teddy bear had rainbow coloured hair extensions on it and was wearing a Hardy Boyz T-shirt. I thanked him for the bear and the champagne. Brian asked if he could hold little Jeff. He was just waking up so I gently handed him over. Brian fell in love with Jeff from that moment. Jeff opened his eyes and grabbed hold of Brian's' finger. I talked to him for ages, all the while he was holding Jeff, we talked about everything. Before Brian left he asked me if he could come and see Jeff again. I hugged him and told him to come around anytime. I also told him that I had found myself a babysitter, so I could go out with Joanie.

CHAPTER 49: INTRODUCTIONS 

When Jeff was one month old, I made my mind up that there was something I had to do. I was down in North Carolina visiting Matt. I was walking with Jeff in his pram to the graveyard to take him to see his daddy's grave. I sat in front of it and introduced Jeff Jnr. to his dad. Before I left I told Jeff that I loved him and there was something I needed to do.

I told Matt that I had to go back to Britain, because there was something I had to do.

Joanie flew back to me, they had a show down in London later on in the week anyway. We landed at Heathrow and rented a car.

We drove up to my home. We didn't book into a hotel because we were going to drive back down to London that evening and stay at the hotel down there.

We parked in front of my house and I took Jeff's car seat out. Joanie told me that she would be in the car if I needed her. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath before knocking. Sarah answered the door with a smile. She took one look at Jeff and took him of off me. We went into the house and I spotted my parents in the living room. I walked in and said hi. My dad jumped up and hugged me, he asked me how I was feeling. I told him that I had been better. I sat down and Sarah handed Jeff to me. I introduced my parents to their first grandson. My mum fell in love with him and started cooing over him. She told me that they had seen me on the news. They were proud of me. I asked them why they were proud of me, all I had done was defend my friends and husbands honour. They apologised for not going to my wedding and told me that if they could turn back time then they would do it all different. My mum was just about to make a drink when I told her that we couldn't stay because Joanie was waiting for me in the car. She sent Sarah out to go and invite her in so that we could all talk. I took Jeff from my mum whilst she went to make coffees. I told her how I took mine and how Joanie took hers. When Joanie came in she sat down next to me. I told my parents what I had been up to. They asked me if I was gonna come home now that Jeff had died. I looked at them shocked and told them that my home was in Greenwich, in the house I brought with Jeff. Britain wasn't my home anymore and everything was in America for me now. They understood and wished me luck. Before we left I asked if they minded if I had a quick look around the house to see how it had changed. Sarah came with me and Joanie and Jeff. My youngest sister had gotten my old room, My eldest sister still had her old room, and Sarah had finally gotten her room to herself. When we walked into her room, there were loads of newspaper cuttings and magazine cuttings and posters about Jeff and me. I looked on her shelf and spotted all of my videos. She explained that this way she could still see me and be close to me. I hugged her and told her that I missed her so much when I was at home, she was the only thing that made me want to come to Britain. Joanie told us that she'd arrange with Vince to send Sarah a backstage pass and a limo to drive her down to London for Fridays show. She loved that idea and I promised to see her on Friday.

Joanie and I drove back to our hotel that night. Before we had left we had gone to see Darren but he wasn't in. Instead I left him a letter telling him to go to my house on Friday morning for 10am, something would be waiting for him there.

For the rest of the week we went shopping and took it in turns in going to the gym. Paul was flying out Thursday after the Smackdown taping. He was bringing Ali with him. We picked them up from the airport Thursday night, along with Ali, Brian had come as well. We all went back to the hotel. Joanie and Paul went out for a meal whilst Brian and I babysat. We talked for ages that night and I told Brian everything that had happened with my parents.

The next day Sarah and Darren arrived at the arena at about 1:30. I was waiting for them out back. I told them that the event wouldn't start until 7:30, but almost everyone was already there going through the matches. During the PPV, Ali was going to make her professional comeback. Christian was set to be fighting Eddie Guerro for the European Championship. Eddie was going be going for a steel pipe to knock out Christian, when I would jump out of the crowd and grab the bar off of Eddie, whilst Christian distracted the referee I would power bomb Eddie and Christian would pin him.

Sarah looked after Jeff whilst I went out and did my bit. The fans went mad when they spotted me jumping over the barrier.

Afterwards I had a shower and got changed before going to find Sarah, Jeff and Darren. They were in the snack bar along with Mark and Brian. Brian had Jeff again and was talking to him gently. Darren was awe-struck as he talked to Mark and Sarah just kept watching Brian with Jeff. I walked in and everyone started to cheer, besides Brian who just smiled. Sarah got up and told me that we needed to talk. I kissed Jeff gently and told Brian to look after him. We walked to the back area, where there was no one around. She handed me a bottle of water and told me that I had done brilliant. We talked for a while and she told me what she had been getting up to since I had last seen her at my wedding. Before we went back to the snack area, she told me he liked me, when I asked her who. Sarah told me, "Brian, Brian really likes you. I can tell from the way he looks at you. He's really great with Jeff, he dotes on him and makes a real fuss of him. He also dotes on you whilst you were out there doing your thing, he didn't stop talking about you and how great you are." I smiled and told her he was sweet but it was too soon after Jeff to even think about someone else.

Darren had to work the next afternoon so the limo drove him home. Sarah stayed and partied with the rest of us until the early hours of the morning. Joanie's sister had flown out and was looking after Ali and Jeff for us.

I booked Sarah onto a plane up to Sheffield airport that afternoon before jumping on one back home myself.

CHAPTER 50: NEW FRIENDS 

I dropped my bags off at my home, in Greenwich, before getting changed. I put Jeff into the car before climbing in myself. I needed some groceries because there was nothing in the house. I was just parking my car when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and said hi to Brian. He asked me what I was doing. I told him that my house had no food so I was grocery shopping. I told him where I was shopping at and he told me he'd drive down and see me because he was hungry. Brian pulled up about 5 minutes later and took Jeff's car seat from me so that I could push the trolley. We had loads of fun going round the shop. I asked Brian if he wanted to join us for something to eat. Brian made sure it was alright before agreeing. Brian picked up a bottle of wine and met me at my house ten minutes later. I cooked us both a spaghetti bolognese whilst he set the table and fed Jeff.

We managed to drink half the bottle of wine whilst we were eating. Brian stood up to put the dishes away but I told him that I'd do that. He offered to put Jeff to bed for me. I thanked him and told him where Jeff's bedroom was. Whilst I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher I heard talking coming over the baby monitor. I listened as Brian told Jeff Jnr. about his dad. He told him how he used to practise his moves in swimming pools and how happy he had been with his mummy. I smiled as I heard Brian whisper goodnight to Jeff. I heard his door pull close and stood up when I heard Brian walking downstairs.

We sat down in the front room and drank the rest of the wine. We talked for ages about Jeff and life. By the time we had finished the wine we realised that it was about 2am. Brian said he had better get going. It was late and he had been drinking so I asked him if he would like to sleep in the guest room tonight. He thanked me, I showed him where it was and where everything was. He hugged me goodnight and told me he'd see me in the morning. Jeff woke up at about 4am screaming. I climbed out of bed and went to comfort him and feed him. When I got into his room Brian was already there. I watched as Brian rocked him gently in the rocking chair that Jeff's mum had left for us. He looked up and saw me watching him, he told me that he had heard Jeff crying and had gotten up to save me the job. I smiled and thanked him. I went downstairs and got a bottle of milk. I warmed it up and took it back upstairs. I asked Brian if he wanted to feed Jeff. Brian told me that I could, because he needed to go and pee. I laughed and took Jeff from him. I sat down and started to feed Jeff. I rocked Jeff gently and soon I started to fall asleep. The next thing I remember Brian was gently placing Jeff into his cot. He picked me up and carried me back to my room. I smiled at him as he covered me up. The next morning I slept late and by the time I got up Brian had dressed Jeff, given him breakfast and had prepared freshly squeezed juice for me and him. I had a shower before I went down to see him. He asked me how I'd slept and I told him fine.

Brian had a show that night so he flew out in the morning. I told him to call me sometime and we'd arrange to meet up again.

CHAPTER 51: PARTY TIME AGAIN 

Two months later I was down in North Carolina, the night before my birthday, visiting Kelly and James. Matt was due to fly down the next day to help me celebrate. I was having a party at my ranch in the evening and everyone was coming. James and Kelly looked after Jeff whilst I went for a ride on my horse. When I got back Vince was waiting for me, he asked me how I'd been and told me that everyone was missing me on the road. We talked for ages and I told him that I missed travelling as well but he needn't worry because in about three more months I was gonna be back on the road full time. Before he left I gave him a folder full of new ideas which I had devised whilst I was on maternity leave.

The next morning I was awoken by pounding on my door. I got up and checked that Jeff was still asleep. When I opened the door Joanie was stood there with balloons and a present, "Happy 21st". I hugged her and invited her in. She told me to have a shower and get dressed whilst she dressed Jeff. I asked her why and she told me that Paul and Ali were waiting in the car and we were going for a picnic.

Paul drove us all out to a lake nearby. He set up the picnic whilst Joanie and I played with the children. Ali was three, and she could already walk and talk. She loved Jeff and used to fuss over him all the time. We watched Ali as she made a sandcastle. Jeff was only five months old so he laid on a towel in front of us. We all sat down and ate the picnic. There was all sorts champagne for us, milk for Jeff and little sandwiches and party biscuits for Ali. After we had all eaten we left Paul to look after Ali and Jeff whilst we went for a walk.

We walked around the lake talking. Joanie asked me if I was feeling any better now. I told her that it had been seven months now since Jeff had died and I could sleep the entire night without having nightmares about him. She told me that this was what life was about, surviving. As we kept on walking she told me that Brian really cared about me. I told her I knew he did but I wasn't ready for a relationship yet, it was still a bit too soon after Jeff had died. Joanie understood, but she asked me to be careful when I told Brian because she didn't want me to break his heart too bad. I promised I would be careful what I told him. We carried on walking back to where Paul was with the children. I spotted them first, All three of them were fast asleep. Ali was cuddling up to Paul's arm and Jeff was fast asleep on his chest. Joanie pulled out her camera and quickly took a picture of him. She told me that it would really make him look big and tough at the next party. I gently picked up Jeff careful not to wake him, and placed him back in his car cot. Joanie leaned down an kissed Paul tenderly. He opened his eyes slowly when she pulled away and smiled. We packed up the picnic things after Paul and Ali had woken up.

When we got back to my ranch we spotted someone's bags on the front porch. I handed Jeff's carry cot over to Paul and went to look see if I could see anyone. Joanie took Jeff from Paul and told him to go with me. I couldn't see anyone at first but then I noticed the stables door was open. We walked up and looked in. There feeding my horse bits of carat was Sarah. She looked over and saw me, I walked in and she ran over and hugged me. I asked her what she was doing there and she told me that she had finished college and had decided to come and see me. We walked back to the front and Sarah went and took Jeff off of Joanie. She said hi to Joanie and asked how she was doing. We went into the house and Paul took Sarah'' bags up to one of the guest rooms.

For the rest of the afternoon, Paul looked after the children whilst Joanie, Sarah and myself set everything up for the party.

Everyone arrived at about 7 that evening. They had all brought their partners with them, apart from Brian who came on his own. James and Kelly came with Matt and I introduced everyone to Sarah.

I ended up with loads of presents. We partied for most of the night. Those who hadn't booked into a hotel or didn't feel up to driving back to it, which was pretty much everyone, slept in the living room or the guest rooms. The ranch had the main room, Jeff's room and ten guestrooms, it also had a small guest house out the back. Sarah had disappeared, half way through the night with James. Brian and I went for a walk later on and we spotted them talking in the guesthouse, I smiled at them both before we kept on walking. I was cold Brian gave me his jacket. I asked him how he was doing lately. We walked to one of the paddocks and watched my horse grazing. I told Brian how Jeff had brought both of the horses at the ranch for me as a surprise wedding gift. Brian asked me if I still missed him. I told him that I'd always miss Jeff but the pain was getting less each day thanks to my friends and him. Brian turned my face to look at him, he leaned down and gently kissed me. I pulled him away and told him that I couldn't do this it was too soon. Brian apologised and I told him it wasn't his fault. Brian told me that he really liked me and he wanted to tell me how he felt. I looked up at the stars and took a deep breath, "I like you as well Brian, but right now is too soon. Can't we just be friends for now and see what happens." Brian smiled and agreed to be friends for now. We hugged and walked back to the main house.

The next morning I walked outside to see if Sarah was still in the guesthouse. I spotted her and James curled up on the sofa fast asleep. I smiled and went back inside to prepare breakfast.

Vince was the only other person up. He helped me make breakfast for everyone whilst we talked. He told me that he'd read through my ideas and he really liked the new 'Don't try this at home' promo I had designed. It was going to show the different injuries they have the superstars sustain, whilst they told the fans to be careful and not copy them because they were trained. Stone Cold Steve Austin was going to do the narration, since he had sustained some serious injuries. It was going to include some clips of Jeff performing his Swanton Bomb and other high-flying moves as well.

We made pancakes and juice for everyone. Whilst Vince set the table I went to wake up Jeff. I gave him his bottle of milk and dressed him, downstairs I put him in his bouncer so that he could watch everyone. Since everyone was still asleep Vince asked me if I had an old bell. I told him that there was one in the cupboard that Jeff's grandparents had given us.

He walked to the bottom of the stairs and started to ring it whilst shouting that breakfast was ready. Five minutes later people started to appear. The breakfast was all on the table and I told everyone that we'd have to eat in the garden, but it was already warm so we'd be alright. Brian helped me carry Jeff outside before we got our pancakes and juice. Everyone agreed that the pancakes were gorgeous. Apart from the juice, I had also made a big pot of coffee for anyone who wanted some. Sarah and James appeared halfway through breakfast and grabbed something to eat as well.

After breakfast everyone decided they needed a shower. Their were four bathrooms in the main house and one in the guest house. Brian, myself, Matt, Kelly, Sarah, Joanie and Paul all had a shower in the guest house whilst everyone cued outside the others. I gave them all a towel and told them where the wash baskets were or when they had finished.

We had all finished our showers by 10am. Not long after that everyone started to leave after thanking me for a great party.

Matt was the second to last to leave. He hugged me and told me he had a great time and that he'd call m later. Kelly was already in the car, I said goodbye to her and asked if she'd seen James anywhere. Matt tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to where Sarah and James were kissing goodbye. I smiled and told Matt that I'd go and get him. I walked up to them and tapped James on the shoulder. He pulled away and turned around, I told him that Matt was waiting for him. He quickly kissed Sarah goodbye and hugged me. I waved as they drove away. Brian was the only person left. He asked me if I would be coming on the road with them any time soon, I told him that it would be at most three months but I might be back sooner to kick his ass in the ring. Jeff smiled and told me he'' keep me to that. I hugged him and watched him drive away.

Sarah was stood smiling at me, I asked her what was up, she just smiled wider. I ran up to her and tried to tickle her, she soon gave up and we went inside to play with Jeff for a while. I asked her what was happening with James earlier. She told me that she really liked him and she had loads of fun talking to him last night. I smiled and told her to have fun. We talked about everything that day. I asked her how long she could stay before she had to go to university. Sarah looked at me seriously and told me that she wasn't planning on going to University. I asked her why not. Sarah told me that it wasn't for her. We talked about it for a while longer, that evening we went out for a ride. I had had a little seat designed to attach to the front of my saddle for Jeff to go in.

Sarah stayed with me for about a month before she went home. Before she went though we paid a visit to Vince in New York. Sarah looked after Jeff at the hotel whilst I met Vince in a restaurant. He asked me how I was doing and I told him I was getting agitated not being in the ring. Vince told me that my spot was open for me whenever I wanted to return. We talked for a while longer and I ran an idea by him, Vince told me that it would be a great idea and he would allow me to do it.

CHAPTER 52: A NEW OFFER 

Later that night in our hotel room I asked Sarah if she was looking forward to going home. She told me that she wouldn't mind seeing her friends but she was gonna miss me, Jeff and James. I asked her what she would say if I told her there was a way she could stay with me. Sarah was interested so I explained my idea to her. I wanted to get back on the road but I didn't want to leave Jeff in the hands of someone I didn't know, I wondered if she would like to stay with me and look after Jeff for me. I told her that I would pay her and she wouldn't have to pay for any flights or hotel rooms. Sarah asked me if I would give her some time to think about it. I told her to go home and talk it through with mum and dad and then call me with her answer.

Sarah left the next afternoon. I drove her to the airport, we hugged goodbye and she gently kissed Jeff on the forehead. She promised to call as soon as she landed. I watched as she boarded her plane and then waved her off.

2 weeks later I was just putting Jeff to bed when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Joanie stood there with some bags in her hand. I asked her what he was doing and she told me that I had a visitor. She stepped aside to reveal Sarah with more bags. Sarah told me that she accepted my job and had decided to fly out and surprise me.

Joanie left about an hour later and told me that she would call me later.

Sarah looked after Jeff the next day whilst I jumped on my bike and went for a ride. It felt good to be out on my bike again, I hadn't ridden it since before Jeff had died. I drove over to Vince's to tell him that I would be back on the road by the end of the week. He was so excited and called the writers up straight away to tell them. My re-entry would be at the following weeks taping of Raw in Alberta, Canada. I told Sarah that there would be a lot of travelling and we wouldn't be at home very much, Sarah was fine with that. Two days before we flew out to Canada we went shopping for some new things. Whilst we were in one of the clothes shops we bumped into Joanie. Joanie had Ali with her and I had Jeff with me. We shopped together for a bit longer before stopping for some lunch. I told Joanie all about my return on Monday. Neither of us could wait because it meant we could travel together again. Whilst we were talking Joanie told me that Brian had started dating one of the new female valets. I was a bit jealous and I didn't know why, Brian deserved to be happy and I should be happy for him. Joanie asked me if I was all right and I told her I was fine. She knew I was lying but she didn't push it. We parted ways about two hours later and I told Joanie that I would see her at the airport in a couple of days.

As soon as we got back home Sarah started grilling me about how I was feeling knowing that Brian had a new girlfriend, I told her it didn't bother me. Sarah wouldn't believe me and kept pushing me until I told her that I was jealous but I didn't know why. Sarah smiled and told me that it was obvious why I was jealous, I liked Brian. I told her that she was being stupid we were friends and that was all. Sarah just smiled. In the end I hit her over the head with a pillow, she was shocked at first but soon hit me back, that started the first pillow fight we had had since I was sixteen years old.

CHAPTER 53: JEALOUSY AND REVENGE 

On Monday about an hour before the Raw taping I began to get nervous. I was sat in my dressing room getting changed and stretching, Sarah was in the snack area feeding Jeff to give me some time on my own. There was a knock on the door, Joanie walked in dressed in her leather wrestling gear. She asked me how I was feeling, I told her that I was nervous about being back in front of the fans, she told me not to worry. She sat down and talked with me whilst I stretched out, there was another knock on the door and Joanie got up to answer it. Brian walked in and said hi to Joanie, Joanie made her excuses and left us alone, closing the door behind her. Brian asked me how I was and I told him fine. We talked for a while and I told him that I'd missed him, we hadn't spoken for about a month. I asked him how his girlfriend was and he asked me how I knew about her. I told him that Joanie had told me and that I was happy for him. He thanked me and asked me what I was gonna be doing that night, I told him that it was a surprise and he'd have to wait and see.

Matt was up against Road Dogg that evening. Road Dogg's new valet, and Brian's girlfriend, followed Road Dogg down to the ring with her arms around his waist. She was supposed to jump up onto the ring and climb into the ring whilst the referee was distracted, she was then supposed to hit Matt with a baseball bat, knocking him out cold. She was up on the ring when all of a sudden my theme music started, I ran down to the ring in a pair of tight leather trousers and a skimpy bra top. Just as Road Doggs valet, Sherri, climbed into the ring I jumped in behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around I punched her to the ground. I then picked her up and power bombed her out of the ring. I checked that Matt was ok and then I jumped out of the ring and watched as Matt won the match using Jeff's Swanton Bomb. I cheered louder than anyone else when he was declared the winner. I jumped into the ring and raised his arm. I watched as Road Dogg jumped out of the ring and attended to Sherri. She got up with the help of Road Dogg, as he was helping her up the ramp he turned around. This time it was Brian who looked at me, not Road Dogg, he smiled at me and I smiled back. Matt hugged me and thanked me. Just before we climbed out of the ring Jim Ross climbed in with a microphone. He asked me how I was feeling, I told him how great it was to be back in front of a live audience. Jim Ross asked me, "We haven't seen you since the Pay Per View in Britain when you helped Christian win his match, before then we hadn't seen you since a week after Jeff died, What have you been up to since then?" I told him that I had been raising Jeff's son and resting at home coming to terms with the loss of Jeff. Jim thanked me for talking to him, I hugged him tightly and told him that I had missed him and that it was great to be back.

I was changed back into my normal clothes and sat in the snack area with Jeff and Sarah when Sherri came back on the screen, she challenged me to a match on Thursday night at Smackdown. I handed Jeff over to Sarah and ran into the arena with a microphone in hand. I stood at the top of the ramp in a pair of jeans and a tight T-shirt and accepted her match. As I walked backstage Joanie was stood talking to Brian. They both hugged me and told me how well I had done earlier. Sherri walked backstage as Brian was hugging me, she pulled him away and told me that he was with her and not me and I better understand that. I was shocked and I watched as Sherri stormed off dragging Brian behind her. He tried to apologise but she told him to hurry up. Joanie told me not to worry she was just jealous because Brian and I were friends. We walked back to the snack area and I took Jeff back. Sarah helped me put our bags into the limo and we went back to the hotel to rest.

On Thursday I was all ready for my match with Sherri. We had gone though the moves earlier in the day and everything was sorted out. Brian was supposed to run into the ring to help Sherri but then Joanie was gonna come in and stop him before he could do anything.

Sherri entered the ring first to the boos of the crowd. When my music started they jumped to their feet and started to scream. I walked down the ramp waving at my fans. I had three different coloured streaks in my hair in memory of Jeff. He had taught me a lot before he died so I was quite a good high flyer when it came to moves.

Sherri was supposed to get some good blows in before I knocked her down. As the first blow hit me in the face, I realised that she was really hitting me and wanted to do some damage, she started to kick me in the stomach and she completely ignored how the match was set. I was knelt on the ground holding my stomach, she leaned down and whispered "Stay away from my man you bitch before you end up like that high flying creep who killed himself last year." I don't know if she realised that that was my husband she was talking about and was just trying to hurt me, or if she didn't know. Either way I was pissed. I stood up and as she went to kick me again I grabbed her leg and pushed her back hard, she fell to the matt and I picked her up by her hair. I told her if she said anything like that again about my husband she would regret it. The I set her up for a powerbomb and slammed her to the canvas hard, Road Dogg ran out then and pulled me away before I could pin her. He was about to powerslam me when Chyna ran out and grabbed hold of him and threw him out of the ring. Sherrie was just getting back up so I grabbed her by the hair. I set her up for the pedigree and left her flat out on the mat as I climbed to the top of the ropes. When Jeff had been training me I had never been able to master his Swanton bomb, this time though I was so angry I executed it perfectly and pinned Sherri. I knelt next to her and told her that if she said anything about Jeff or any of my other friends then she would get her ass kicked even more than she just had.

I walked backstage and was asked if I would talk to Kevin Kelly. He congratulated me on a match well done. He asked what had happened, it looked as though I had lost the match when I came back stronger than ever. I looked Kevin in the eye and said that she had insulted my husband and if anyone ever insulted him they would get exactly what she did. I walked away then and locked myself in my locker room. The TV was on and I sat in one of the chairs in too much pain to go and get changed. Suddenly Road Dogg appeared on the screen. He was confronting Sherrie in the backstage area. He asked her if she had really insulted Jeff, when she said that she had he got angry and told her to get her things and never contact him again. Sherri told him that I deserved what I got and she wasn't sorry and neither would he if he was any sort of man. Dogg turned away but then he turned back he looked at her and said "I am a man but I don't believe in insulting someone who died, and I don't believe in hurting my friends." Brian stormed off leaving a dumb founded Sherri stood there.

CHAPTER 54: FURY 

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I pretended that I wasn't in but the person wouldn't give up. I tried to get up but my ribs hurt too much from Sherri's kicks. Soon after the person disappeared only to return a couple of minutes later. I heard the lock being undone. Brian and Joanie walked in and asked me how I was. I still had tears from crying in my eyes. Joanie came over and hugged me but I flinched, and told her that I was fine. Brian told me that I wasn't fine and told me to get up. I told him that I couldn't get up because I was too tired. Brian walked over and he and Joanie carefully helped me up and set me down on the bench. Bruises were already appearing on the torso where she had kicked me. Brian was shocked and asked me how I had gotten them. I told him that Sherri wasn't pretending she was really going for it and this was the result. Brian disappeared and told Joanie to look after me. She grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and placed it on my ribs. I laid there and waited for any of the pain to subside. I laid there for ages until Brian came back with Vince in tow. Vince took one look at me and said that I had to go to the hospital and get myself checked out. Brian and Joanie helped me to the limo. Brian came with me and Joanie said she would take Sarah and Jeff back to the hotel. I thanked them and tried to take a deep breath.

I was rushed into the emergency room when we arrived. I had my ribs x-rayed and they told me that I had fractured two ribs and I would need to take time off for them to heal. I was heartbroken and I cried softly as I laid in my bed. Brian came in and asked me if I was alright. I told him that I would be out for a couple of weeks. He told me that it would be alright, but I explained that I didn't want to be out, I wanted to be in the ring and on the road with my friends. Joanie and Sarah arrived half an hour later with Jeff. Brian gently kissed my forehead and told me that he would come and see me again in the morning. Sarah hugged me and told me that she had been scared when she found out, I told her I was fine it was just a few fractured ribs but I'd live. She smiled and I asked her to hand me Jeff. I gently held him and smiled at him, he was fast asleep and he reminded me so much of Jeff when he looked this peaceful. I started to cry again and Joanie asked Sarah to take Jeff and go and get a drink whilst we talked. She asked me what was wrong. I told her "Everything Sherri said in the ring, it just brought it back to me that Jeff isn't here. I thought I was getting over it but I'm not. I miss him so much Joanie." Joanie gently hugged me and told me that it was all right. She asked me if Brian had told me what had happened. I told her he hadn't said anything so she explained. After Brian had left us in the locker room he went and grabbed hold of Sherri. He dragged her into Vince's office and told him everything that had happened. Vince was fuming and had fired her there and then. Outside of his office Brian had told her that it was over and he never wanted to see her again. Sherri was shocked and asked him how he could dump her for me. Brian had told her that he loved me and would always choose me over her. I smiled at this, I couldn't believe what Brian had done.

Joanie and Sarah left an hour later and told me that they would be by to pick me up in the morning.

I laid there that night thinking, Brian loved me.

CHAPTER 55: DECISIONS 

The next morning he came and we talked for a while until Joanie arrived. They helped me pack up my things and sign out. Joanie carried my bags as Brian pushed my wheelchair to the car. He helped me climb in and told me that he would call me that night. When we got in Joanie asked me if he had said anything about last night, I shook my head and she looked disappointed.

Vince came round that afternoon with a huge bouquet of flowers, he asked me how I was feeling. I told him that I was a bit sore and I would need a couple of weeks off to recover. Vince told me to take my time and if there was anything I needed to just call him. Before Vince left I asked him if he would watch out for Sarah and Jeff for a week because there was something I had to do. I told Vince that I needed to go and see Jeff because there were some things I needed to sort out. He told me it would be no problem. That evening Vince's car pulled up and he climbed out. He told me that he had arranged my flight for that evening and he was gonna drive me to the airport himself. He put my bags into the boot and we drove to the airport. On the way Vince told me that he had heard what Sherri had said to me and he was sorry, he also told me that she wouldn't be bothering me again because he had fired her. I smiled and told him that I already knew.

Vince gently hugged me goodbye and told me that he would meet me in a week.

I caught a taxi to my ranch when I arrived. I was shocked to see Matt their putting my horses away. I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he thought he'd give Kelly the night off and put the horses away instead. Matt asked me how I was feeling, I told him that I was sore but I was all right.

Matt stayed over that night and we spent most of it talking. I told him all about what Brian had done and how he felt. Matt asked me how I felt about Brian, I was silent for a moment. I looked around at a picture I had above the fireplace, it was of me and Jeff with Joanie, Paul, Brian, Billy, Mark, Matt and some other wrestlers. It was then that I realised that I was falling in love with Brian. I told Matt how I felt but I also told him that I wasn't sure I was ready after Jeff. Matt told me that Jeff wouldn't want me to be lonely, he would want me to be as happy as I had made him. I thanked Matt and we both went to bed.

The next day I was up early, Matt got up not long after me and I thanked him for listening to me. He told me it was no problem and that he would see me later.

My ribs didn't hurt as much as they had so I decided to take one of my bikes for a ride. I went into the garage where mine and Jeff's bike's were kept. I looked over at the bike that I had brought Jeff for his last birthday. I took the protective sheet off of it and grabbed my helmet and jacket. I pushed it outside and revved it up. I rode it into the hills first. I stopped it at the same place that Jeff had spent so much time together at. I looked out over the view and smiled. I missed Jeff but I knew he was always there for me. I took one last look before climbing onto my bike and riding to the graveyard. I walked to Jeff's grave and tenderly fingered the letters of his name. I told him how much I had missed him and everything that had happened lately. I told him how big Jeff Jnr was growing and how I wished he could see him and hold him. I told him how lonely I had been at first, but Brian had helped me a lot. I looked around before continuing, "Jeff I'll always love you and I'll always miss you but I need to move on. Matt said you wouldn't want me to be lonely and I think he's right. I think I'm falling in love with Brian. He'll never replace you but he does help me get through the days without you. I'll be with you again someday I promise baby. I love you and I always will." I kissed my fingers before touching his gravestone. I stood up and took one last look before walking away. When I got back to the ranch I got straight onto the phone to Vince and asked him where they were filming Raw the next day. He told me that they would be down in North Carolina. When he asked why I told him that it was a surprise and I'd see him the next day. Before I put the phone down I asked him if he could bring Sarah and Jeff down with them.

I called Matt up and asked him to get James to go to the arena with him the next night because Sarah was travelling down to see him.

I was up for half of the night. I was finally going to do something positive and I was scared.

I arrived at the arena at the same time as Vince. I asked him if we could speak privately. When we were in his office I told him what I wanted to do. Vince agreed and told me that he would set it up.

Sarah and Jeff arrived with Joanie and Paul. At the same time Matt was just arriving with James. Sarah handed Jeff to Paul and ran to where James was stood. She jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. I walked over and took Jeff off of Paul and gently kissed his forehead. When Sarah finally pulled away from James she came back over and said hi. I asked her how she'd been with Jeff and she told me that she had a surprise for me, then she handed me a video and told me to go and watch it straight away. I went to my locker room and put the video in. I watched with tears in my eyes as Jeff stood up and took his first steps. Sarah was stood behind me with Jeff in her arms. She put him on the floor next to the chair, I watched again as he pulled himself up and walked shakily towards me. I picked him up and hugged him and kissed him. He was only seven months old and he could already say a few things and now he could walk. I couldn't believe I had missed his first steps. Sarah asked me if I was alright, I told her I was fine I was just thinking. She hugged me and told me she would e back in a couple of minutes. Matt walked in five minutes later, he told me he didn't want to watch James and Sarah make out in his locker room so he came over. Matt got changed into his ring attire first in the bathroom. When he came out I handed Jeff to him and went and got changed myself.

The first match of the night was Matt against Jericho. I cheered Matt on from the sidelines and whilst Matt had the referee distracted I powerbombed Jericho and set him up so that Matt could execute Jeff's Swanton Bomb. Matt won the match and was declared Intercontinental Champion. Backstage we both had an interview with Kevin Kelly, he asked Matt why he was suddenly using the Swanton Bomb. Matt told him that the Swanton had been Jeff's move and every time he or I executed it, we did it for Jeff and his memory. Kevin asked me why I was always helping Matt out, I told him that I had promised Jeff that I would keep Matt safe and that was exactly what I was doing.

CHAPTER 56: TAKING MATTERS INTO HAND 

After the interview I got changed into black trousers, a black tight top, a black leather duster. I walked into the parking area where my bike was waiting. Vince handed me my black helmet and wished me luck. I pushed my bike to the curtain area and waited for the next match to be announced. It was Road Dogg against Chyna. Chyna had the upper hand and had just executed the Pedigree and was about to pin him when all the lights in the arena went out. A really heavy version of The Hardy Boyz theme started. As I listened to the music I looked skywards and whispered "I love you Jeff" before revving my cycle. I rode through the curtains and down the ramp. By this time the lights were coming back up. I jumped off of my bike and climbed into the ring. Chyna jumped up and was met with a forearm punch to the face which knocked her down. I grabbed hold of Road Dogg and dragged him out of the ring. I put him on the back of my bike and told him to hold on. We drove out of the arena but instead of stopping I kept on driving out of the parking lot. Brian was getting worried and asked me to stop the bike. I ignored him and drove out to the hills. The sun was just setting as we got there. I climbed off and motioned for him to follow me further up a hill. I got to the top before Brian and I sat waiting for him. When he got there he demanded to know what was happening. I took my helmet off slowly and smiled at him. He smiled back and asked me what I was up to. I told him "When I got engaged to Jeff it was in the middle of the ring, that was dramatic enough so I needed to be more dramatic. So I've kidnapped you and brought you up here for two reasons." I was silent for a few moments and looked out over the view "Jeff and I used to come up here all the time you know. This place has always been special to me and this is where I'll always remember him, this is one of the places where I can be close to him." Brian looked at me sadly, he was about to say something but I cut him off and continued. "Anyway as I was saying this place was special to me and Jeff. I was talking to Matt earlier this week and he told me that Jeff wouldn't want me to be lonely and he'd want me to get on with my life. So I brought you up here because I've decided how to get on with my life." With that I pulled him towards me and kissed him softly. When I pulled away I looked at him for any reaction. Brian had a huge grin on his face and told me, "So you kidnapped me, caused me to lose my match and brought me up here just so you could kiss me." I nodded unsure of whether or not he was angry, I looked out to the view unable to look him in the eye. He turned my head to face his and I saw the huge smile on his face, he said "Well alright, you can do that anytime you want. Does this mean you feel something for me." I nodded my head and whispered "I think I'm falling in love with you Brian, and it scares me. I never thought I would feel this way again after Jeff." Brian understood what I was saying and hugged me tightly "I think I love you as well. I know that I'll never replace Jeff and I don't want to but I do want to be with you and Jeff Jnr and look after you both," he whispered. He kissed me again this time more passionately. We continued kissing for a while longer before climbing back onto my bike and riding back to the arena to get our things. When we walked in holding hands, Joanie was waiting for us with a big grin on her face. I asked her how she was and made sure I hadn't hurt her. She told me she was fine and was glad that I had done what I did.

After we had grabbed our things I drove Brian back to his hotel. We arranged to go out for a meal the next night.

CHAPTER 57: LOVING MEMORIES OF JEFF 

Three months later and it was the night before the first anniversary of Jeff's death. I was down in North Carolina, Vince had given me and Matt a couple of days off to spend with our family.

Matt and I were up at the hills. He asked me how everything was going with Brian. I told him that it was great and I was falling madly in love with him, even though I still felt a bit guilty sometimes I know this is what Jeff wanted. Matt told me I was right, we were silent for a few moments until Matt told me he had something to tell me. "Do you remember the day when you and Brian first started going out, you kidnapped him from the ring. Well later that night after you had dropped him off at the hotel he came over to see me. He told me what had happened and asked me if I thought Jeff would be alright with him and you. I told him that Jeff would be happy that it was one of his friends making you happy. Then he asked if I had any problems with him and you being together. I told him that as long as he didn't hurt you and kept you and Jeff safe then I didn't have a problem with it and I was happy for you both." I was about to interrupt when he continued. "The next day I went down to the graveyard, Brian was down there and I watched as he talked to Jeff. Before he left he gently touched the gravestone and placed a single red rose down." I smiled at this and thanked Matt for telling me. We talked for ages that night all about Jeff and our different memories of him.

The next day was a hard day. I took Jeff Jnr down to the graveyard with me in his pushchair. I placed some new flowers on his gravestone and tenderly kissed my finger before touching his name. "Hi Jeff. I can't believe it's been a year since I saw your smiling face. I really miss you baby and I love you. I know you see all of this but I still need to tell you. I'm dating Brian now and it's going great, I really think I love him. But I need you to know that I will never stop loving you, you are the father of our child and nothing will ever change that. I love you baby and I'll always miss you. Matt was right when he said I had to live, I have to go on without you in my life because everyday I go on is a day that brings me closer to being in your arms again. I love you baby and we'll be together again someday. Goodbye baby, rest easy and keep looking out for Jeff Jnr." I walked away and turned around at the gate to blow a kiss to him. I smiled as I watched Jeff Jnr do the same.

That night I had dinner with Matt, Kelly James and Sarah at my ranch. Brian arrived at about 11pm along with Joanie, Paul, Vince, Linda, Stephanie, Shane, Jason, Adam, Andrew, Albert Mark and about twenty others. I opened the door and was shocked to see them all their. Vince stepped forward and told me that they had a surprise for me in the back yard. I walked out with them and was shocked to see a huge screen set up. Vince explained that tonight shouldn't be sad it should be enjoyable, we should remember Jeff's life and not his death. Paul was stood behind a huge bar-b-q with a huge grin on his face and his old 'SK THE COOK' apron on. Joanie was looking after Ali who wanted to know where Jeff was. Sarah brought him out and played with Ali and Jeff so that Joanie and I could talk. That night we had music and Bar-B-Q. Before the end of the evening Vince stepped forward and told everyone that he had something to show us. We all watched as he switched the screen on to reveal different shot of Jeff inside and outside of the ring. There were pictures of me and Jeff together from when we first met up until the last week we were together. The second to last picture was of Paul, fast asleep with Jeff and Ali. He got all embarrassed and told me and Joanie that he would get us back. Joanie smiled at him and asked him if he promised. He grinned wickedly and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Vice told them to behave and they pulled apart laughing. The final picture was one taken by Vince of me, Matt, Jeff, Joanie and Paul. It was taken after a pie fight we had backstage. We were all covered in pie and were laughing. Vince told me that these pictures were all for me to keep for memories. Paul let out a huge sigh of relief until Vince said that he had blown up a copy of the one of Paul and it was in the halls of head office next to his wrestling picture. Paul looked away embarrassed. Joanie started laughing until Paul grabbed her from behind and twirled her around. He started to tickle her, which she hated, and laughed as she rolled around on the floor trying to make him stop. Eventually he did and kissed her softly. They both got back up laughing. After that the party started to die down. Soon there was just me, Brian, Joanie, Paul, Matt, Sarah, James, Vince, Linda and Matt's girlfriend Elaine. Vince and Linda stood up and told me they hoped I enjoyed the night and that they would see me later in the week for the taping of Smackdown. Sarah and James disappeared to the guest house for some privacy whilst me and Brian, Joanie and Paul and Matt and Elaine sat on chairs in the back talking. We all had different memories of Jeff and we shared them all. We all started to get tired and the talking started to die down. I looked over and watched as Paul pulled Joanie towards him and kissed her softly before whispering how much he loved her. Before they could get too involved I asked them if they wanted to stay over. They said they'd love to and I told them to take their usual room. Whenever we filmed down in North Carolina, Joanie and Paul never booked into a hotel they just stayed with me at the ranch. I asked Matt and Elaine if they would like to stay as well but they said they were gonna head off home. Matt hugged me tightly and told me to stay strong and have fun tonight. I smiled at him and told him to be careful on his way home and to call me the next day to talk. I said goodnight to Elaine and watched as they drove off. Before the four of us went inside I told them that I just wanted to check on James and Sarah. Joanie came with me so that we could talk. Joanie asked me how I was doing. I told her I was doing alright thanks to my friends. She smiled and told me it was the least they could do. We reached the guest house and looked through the window. Sarah stood up and took James' hand and led him upstairs. I smiled and turned away. Joanie asked me if I had gotten passed the talking stage with Brian yet. I told her we hadn't yet. He shared a hotel room with me but all we ever did was hold each other. Joanie asked me if I was ready to take it any further. I told her I was but I wasn't sure tonight was the right time. Joanie was silent for a moment before she touched my hand and made me stop, "You told me yourself that Jeff would want you to get on with your life, he knows how much you love him and so does Brian. I know Brian will wait for as long as you want and he won't push you. But maybe you need to push yourself. It's only been a year I know but life goes on and you know that. Just think about it ok." I nodded and we continued walking to the house. Paul and Brian had fixed some coffee for us all and we sat down in the kitchen to drink it. Joanie and Paul said goodnight not long after. Paul picked Joanie up and kissed her tenderly before carrying her to their room. Brian asked me if I was tired. I thought for a moment and it was then that I knew Joanie was right. I told him I was ready for bed but I wasn't tired. Brian looked confused until I stood up and walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Brian understood me after that, he picked me up and carried me to my room. We locked the door and he laid me down on the bed. That night we made love for the first time. Brian was so gently and considerate I fell deeper and deeper in love with him.

CHAPTER 58: THE MORNING AFTER 

The next morning I walked down to one of the bathrooms in my robe. Joanie was just coming out of her room in her robe. She smiled at me and told me I looked as though I had had fun last night. When I asked her how she had known, she told me that her and Paul could hear us. I got embarrassed and tried to hide my face. Joanie told me not to worry because I deserved some happiness.

I had my shower before going to get Jeff up. He was stood up in his cot when I went in. I picked him up and changed him. Then I carried him back to my room and climbed back into bed with Brian. Jeff sat on my stomach whilst I talked softly to him. Whilst I was talking Brian started to wake up. He looked over and smiled, he gently kissed my cheek and whispered good morning. We laid in bed and watched as Jeff started to fall back to sleep on my chest. Brian climbed out of bed and went to get us some breakfast. Whilst he was gone I got changed into a pair of shorts and a tight T-shirt, because it was hot already and it was only 8:30am. Brian brought pancakes and fresh OJ up to me. We laid in bed together eating pancakes and drinking Juice. There was a knock at the door about ten minutes later. Joanie walked in and asked if she was interrupting anything. I smiled and told her to come and sit on the bed and eat some pancakes. She noticed Jeff fast asleep against my chest. We talked softly until Paul came in looking for Joanie.

Paul finished off most of the pancakes and Joanie sent him down to get some more for us all. We all sat on my bed until about 9:30am when we slowly got back up. Whilst they all got dressed I went downstairs and put Jeff into his bouncing chair. Sarah walked into the kitchen with a smile on her ace. I asked her if she'd had fun and she told me that she had.

CHAPTER 59: FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN 

Brian and I had been going out for three years. On my twenty-fourth birthday he took me out for a meal. After the meal Brian stood up and walked around to me. He knelt down n one knee and said, whilst producing a small velvet box. "It's been three years and everyday I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. We've been through some tough times but we've made it through together. I love you Tiffani and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I was shocked at first, I looked at him for a moment before nodding my head, yes. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.

I called Joanie the next day and told her all about it. She was so pleased for me and asked if I needed any help. I told her that we hadn't even set a date yet but I would need help as soon as we set one.

We taped Raw on Monday night in Greenwich. It was the same arena that Jeff had died in four years previous. Before I walked in with Brain and Jeff I took a deep breath and looked up praying for strength.

Brian had a tag team match with Billy Gunn against two new wrestlers, The Snakes. The Snakes were supposed to be the most poisonous team in the federation but the two blokes were really the nicest people you could meet. Brian was talking to them both backstage with Billy and they were discussing their match that evening. Jeff was four years old and he wanted to play with Brian. He kept running up to him and asking him to play. They had spent so much time together that Jeff had picked up Brian's cute southern accent. Brian told him that they would play after the match and told him to go and find Ali and play with her for a while. Ali was with Joanie in the dressing room, when she spotted Jeff through the mirror she jumped up and hugged him. Ali was madly in love with Jeff and looked at him like he was her baby brother. Joanie smiled as she watched them chase each other around. I sat talking to Joanie whilst Brain was wrestling. We discussed our up coming match. For the past year Joanie and I had been teamed up as an official tag team. We were up against Matt and Christian for the tag-team belts tonight. Edge had left the federation a year earlier so they teamed Christian up with Matt and they made a really good team. Matt still used the Swanton Bomb and so did I. We both still missed Jeff but it was getting easier each day. As Joanie and I were discussing out match I spotted a commotion on the screen behind her, we both turned around to watch.

CHAPTER 60: DX'S NEW MEMBER 

Jeff had been playing hide and seek with Ali when he ran through some curtains. He was shocked at first to see so many people but then he spotted Brian. Brian was just about to pin one of the Snakes when Billy spotted Jeff running down to the ring. He jumped down whilst Brian got the pin and grabbed Jeff and lifted him above his head. He climbed back into the ring with Jeff and placed him on the ground. Jeff ran up to Brian and grabbed hold of his leg. Billy grabbed a microphone and handed it to Brian. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Children of all ages. DeGeneration X proudly presents its newest member. Jeff Hardy Jnr. As the name suggests this is the late great Jeff Hardy's son. He's here tonight with his mom carrying on the family tradition, and now to prove that he is as good as his dad he will now beat up Billy Gunn." Brian knelt down and told him to go grab uncle Billy and knock him down like when they played backstage. Jeff ran up and pushed Billy who fell to the canvas dramatically. Jeff sat on his chest and tickled him as Brian counted to three. Jeff kept on tickling Billy until Brian came up behind him and tickled Jeff. Jeff jumped up and tried to hide. Billy climbed up and grabbed hold of Jeff and swung him up and sat him on his shoulders. All three of them walked up the ramp to a huge cheer.

I tried to be angry at Jeff but I couldn't. Brian and Billy said that it wasn't a problem and he looked really good out there.

During my tag team match with Joanie, Brian came down to the ring with Jeff on his shoulders. They both cheered me and Joanie on. I pinned Matt after executing a power bomb and then a Swanton Bomb. As Matt got up slowly afterwards he pulled the referee away and raised mine and Joanie's arms as Christian grabbed the belts and handed them to us. Brian and Jeff climbed into the ring. Brian hugged both me and Joanie and so did Jeff. Then Jeff ran over to his uncle Matt and hugged him as well. Matt picked him up and hugged his nephew and asked him how he was.

Backstage Vince told us that although he didn't normally like us slipping out of character he didn't mind when Jeff was involved because he was so sweet.

CHAPTER 61: MARRIAGE AND HEROES 

Brian and I got married five months later. This time though my family flew out to see me. I didn't ask my dad to give me away, this time I asked Vince to give me away. Joanie and Sarah were my bridesmaids again and Ali was the flower girl. Brian had Paul as his best man and Jeff was the ring boy. The wedding went smoothly and we had a huge party afterwards.

Brian was in the ring on the day of Jeff Jnr's Sixth birthday. He had just fought his final match with Billy, who was having to retire because of his shoulder. They hugged each other in the ring and pretty soon all of DX came out, including me and Jeff, to say goodbye to our friend. Paul had a microphone and told Billy if he ever wanted to come back and work as DX management then he would always be welcome. Jeff hugged Billy tightly and told him that he'd miss him. We all hugged again as DX's music started to play. One by one we all left the ring. We started to walk up the ramp when we noticed Jeff wasn't with us. He had picked up the microphone and was looking around. "Cut the music." The DX music stopped and the fans watched Jeff as he put the microphone to his lips and spoke in his sweet southern accent. "For the thousands in attendance and the millions and millions watching at home, DeGeneration X proudly presents to you It's tag team champions of the world, Road Dogg Jesse James, Badd Ass Billy Gunn. The New Age Outlaws." The crowd were shocked and all started to cheer, but Jeff wasn't done. He put one hand up and waited for silence until he spoke again. "My name is Jeffrey Michael Hardy Jnr. My Daddy was Jeff Hardy. Everyone has a hero and I want to tell you about mine. My hero is someone who I've never met. My hero is someone who everyone knows and everyone loves. My hero is my daddy. My daddy went to heaven before I was born and I've never seen him. My mummy and all my auntie's and uncles tell me about him all the time and tell me how everyone loved him. My daddy is my hero because he made people smile and he made my mummy smile. I never saw my daddy but I watch him on video all the time and I watch him fly from the top rope. My other hero is my other daddy, Road Dogg. He makes my mummy happy and he makes me happy. I love him and I love my real daddy. I just wanted to tell you all that." Jeff dropped the microphone and looked towards us. Joanie and I both had tears in our eyes and I watched as Brian wiped a tear from his eye. Paul was the first one of us to move. He climbed back into the ring and whispered something to Jeff. Jeff nodded his head and let Paul pick him up. Paul carried him over to the corner and put him on the top rope. Then he picked Jeff up and spun him over so that he could fly like his daddy. The audience all cheered as we all left the ring together for the final time.

CHAPTER 62: THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER 

That was a few months ago, since then Jeff has started to follow me and Joanie and Brian down to the ring. He always has someone else with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Jeff really loves wrestling and he always says he's gonna be like his two daddies when he gets big.

Sarah and James have their own place down in North Carolina. I go and visit them as often as I can, which isn't very often because I'm always on the road.

Matt retired from wrestling last month to open a wrestling school near his home. The school was something he always planned on doing with Jeff and he has decided to do it for Jeff. Vince has told him to keep in touch and told him that they will be scouting out of his school for some time to come.

Joanie and Paul are still there but Paul doesn't wrestle much, since he injured his knee again a month ago. It looks as though he is gonna be forced into retirement if his knee doesn't start to strengthen up properly. When he does retire he's promised to still stick around and help train the youngsters.

Joanie and I are talking about retiring as well so that she can have another child before she gets too old and I can focus on my directing.

Brian has told Vince that he will stay with him definitely for another year but after that he isn't sure. At the moment Brian is the top face in the business and has just won the WWF World Heavyweight Championship belt.

As for everyone else they are all doing there own thing, some are still with the WWF, some have moved to different federations and some have retired, but I still keep in touch with each and every one of them.

When we do all retire we've promised to still keep in touch and hang out together all the time. Money isn't a problem with any of us and the only reason we still work is because we love it and we love seeing our fans reactions to us.

I only go down to Jeff's grave once or twice a year now. I still miss him a lot but I am happy with Brian. I know I'll be with Jeff again one day and I'll be waiting for then.


End file.
